The Prince's Marriage
by mbbawp
Summary: Princess Lily Evans of Tisbot is being forced to marry the Prince James Potter of Clowath. Prince James is willingly walking down the aisle. He soon realizes the pains of having a red tempered wife.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince's Marriage**

Disclaimer: Own nothing of the Harry Potter world. There would be no way I could write such a long detailed book.

Summary: Princess Lily Evans of Tisbot is being forced to marry the Prince James Potter of Clowath. Prince James is willingly walking down the aisle. He soon realizes the pains of having a red tempered wife.

A/N: Well I was trying to find a story when this idea popped in to my head. Its AU and I will try to base it on the ups and downs of the challenges they must face for Lily to come around. However I do need a beta so if there is any willing takers let me know. I suck at pronunciation and sentence structure, so practically it all lol. Hope you enjoy and review :D

**Chapter 1**

I was being forced to walk down the aisle to reach a man I detested and planned on doing so for the years we would be married. I was not looking forward to my own wedding, I admit it was beautiful. But he was not my true love. Every girl has fantasy's of meeting and marrying there own true love, being a princess only intensified these fantasies for me. My mother Sasha used to tell me fairy tails her mother would tell her to get her to sleep. If only I could have that chance. I never got the chance to be normal though I was a princess. I couldn't run around and play I could not swear or try brandy as most girls my age did. Not with their parents knowing of course. I couldn't even have friends; my best friend was my maid.

Olivia Waltsbug was my maid and my best friend, she was 16 and I was the same age as her. We were both children when we met, her mother used to be my mothers maid until she passed away quite some years ago. Olivia was the closest thing I could have to a friend, she looked out for me when she could and made sure I was on my best behavior. She had long blond hair usually kept in a braid, a face with perfect cheekbones and large brown puppy dog eyes. She was loving and careful in life and that's how she would counsel me. However when I marry I will not be allowed to have her as my maid any longer. The prince was to supply as many as I would need; this was part of our father's deal.

Me I was the exact opposite of Olivia, I had long red hair reaching to my waist, my eyes were the color of emerald, my body was small and thin and my breasts tiny. By my looks I wouldn't want to marry myself. My mother called me stubborn and intimidating when I was in a mood.

What does my mother know? She agreed to this arrangement along with my father and Potter's parents. I know they had only my best interests at heart however I felt abandoned and all alone. Even Olivia liked the idea of me marrying the famous rich Prince James. I however saw right through it; he was an egotistical jerk.

I saw him standing at the end of the aisle where I would join him in a matter of seconds. He had a small smirk on his lips I grimaced just wanting this over with. His flyaway hair and his round rimmed spectacles made him look handsome but I was the only female not affected by his charm and wit.

I didn't look around the church for details of my wedding horror; there was no need to care of what type of flowers I had or the petals along the path. I was worried about the wedding night; I wasn't going to touch James Potter after the ceremony. I was to act polite and nice to both my new husband and everyone here. Although I detested it I didn't want all of Clowath to hear about my disrespect for the country. As Clowath would become my new home, the castle was bigger but other than that I expected little to no change in castle life.

I felt my heart pound as I neared closer to James. Taking a big breathe and a large step I stood side by side my future husband, my father let go of my hand and allowed James to take it. I looked at James's face once again to read his expression but could not find one besides the little smirk on his lips.

The paint fumes were making me dizzy; two painters sat in the back drawing a photo for the parents. I would prefer them gone, as I do not wish to remember this. The Minster stepped forward with his book and asked them to face each other. Lily handed her flowers to Olivia who stood beside her and turned to face James allowing him to pick her other hand up.

"Prince James Potter of Clowath and Princess Lily Evans of Tisbot are here to join kingdoms in a holy matrimonial way." The Minster's old crackle voice said.

I closed my eyes and took another large breath and felt tears well in my eyes, I tried pushing them down without anyone noticing and without moving my hand from James. However he saw and wiped my tear from my face with his thumb and returned his hand back to mine. To everyone who didn't know this was an unwanted marriage that would look as though it was a sign of love between the two. I closed my eyes and opened them again to find James looking at me a full smile on his face.

"Do you Prince James Potter of Clowath accept the Princess Lily Evans of Tisbot hand in marriage from here and on out?"

"I do" James said his husky voice filing my head.

I do

_I do _

_I do _

"Do you Princess Lily Evans of Tisbot accept the Prince James Potter of Clowath hand in marriage from here on out? To father his children and stay true to his word?

"I- I do"

I do

_I do_

_I do_

"I can now pronounce the Princess of Tisbot and the Prince of Clowath husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

James leaned forward untangling one arm from hers wrapped it around my waist. His other hand brought my hand along with his up to close the distance between our bodies. I could feel his breath on my face; I raised my head knowing it was what I was to do. He leaned down a little farther and finally caught my lips with his. Instead of a peck he pushed with his tongue at my entrance to my mouth and I reluctantly allowed him access. I could hear applause in the background as I pulled away from James not responding to his kiss.

I smiled as I took his arm from my waist but allowed his hand to stay in mine. I wish I could let it go however there were too many people watching and I was not up to deal with my father's temper. James pulled me along the path of rose petals out to the night air where he put me on a horse and climbed on behind me.

We galloped at a speed I did not feel safe with, but being the pride filled person I was could not bear to say anything to James. We traveled for what felt like hours, I knew it had not been long, I however was not a rider and could not keep up with the horse'' movements. I could feel James behind me, as he stayed quiet. The night air was growing chilly and I had nothing on but my dress, I dreaded the length of time it would take to get to the castle.

We finally approached the castle after another few hours on the horse. James helped me down before all the stable boys could get to us. I slid off the horse but lost my footing as I touched ground falling into an ungraceful slip to the ground. James turned around at hearing my grunt and laughed as he traced back to help me up.

As he lent me his hand I swatted it away, pushing myself up and brushing off my dress. He looked at me and sighed.

"I know you did not want this marriage –"

"Then why did you marry me?"

"I had no choice just like you."

I stayed silent and allowed him to continue, as I knew this was true but I also didn't see him being upset with the situation. If anything he seemed content and satisfied. If only I could be too.

"But however we are married now and we cannot go about hating each other. We must act like adults and as a married couple for the country of Clowath. Neither my parents or your parents would sign us into a marriage where were both going to be miserable so could we trust them and try and be friends?"

I mused over his offer, it was tempting and it made sense in every other way. Although I didn't want to get along with him, I didn't want to know him. But I was going to need to live somehow and at the moment the only person I knew at the castle was he. No I was not ready for that yet, I m only 16. If I become his friend then he will want more and I dont want more. I dont want anything from him ever.

"No James, I dont think that is going to work for me. Shall we go inside before I catch my death?" I snapped angrily.

He sighed again and offered me his arm; I walked past him not accepting it. I knew I was being far upon unreasonable but I never said I wouldn't after I got out of the public's eye. The silence between us was maddening; I wanted to break it however with my behaviors of the last few minutes there really wasn't much point.

--

I saw her walk slowly down the aisle it was obvious she was preoccupied with her thoughts. She looked beautiful I knew she would. However she ceased to amaze me even after she amazes me. Her long red hair was in soft curls framing her face her dress clung to the right parts of her small body. He gulped he knew she was a spitfire. He looked forward to this marriage not dreaded. As he would marry this beauty, a beauty he has always liked. The flowers around them complimented her white dress. One he wishes he could take off, knowing it was impossible, she didn't want this marriage, he knew that.

She finally reached him after what seemed like forever. I took her hand and forced a smile down, just touching her made me mad with wanting. Her small plaint hand was soft in mine and I saw a tear stroll down her cheek. I reached up to wipe it away hating to know I was that horrible to marry.

I barely noticed what the minister said when I said my vows I silently added my own. _To always love and take care of and hopefully make her happy. _I grabbed her hand, as we were to leave on the horse now, I worried if she had ridden a horse before. I soon found out as she clumsily held on to the horse's back, I had my hands around her waist to make sure she would not fall off, however she thought it was to hold on the straps.

When we arrived at the castle I was dying to talk to her, to get to know her, to kiss her. She was driving me mad, as I helped her down she slid like an angel. When I turned to walk away I heard a grunt and turning back I saw Lily on the ground her face red. I lent my hand down to help and she swatted it, my temper flew.

_Did she think I wanted to force her to marry me? Of course not I would love if she would want to on her own accord. I know were young but honestly this marriage cannot be too bad if our parents agreed to it. Right? _I felt myself sigh.

"I know you did not want this marriage –"

"Then why did you marry me?"

"I had no choice just like you." I said with conviction."But however we are married now and we cannot go about hating each other. We must act like adults and as a married couple for the country of Clowath. Neither my parents or your parents would sign us into a marriage where were both going to be miserable so could we trust them and try and be friends?"

"No James, I dont think that is going to work for me. Shall we go inside before I catch my death?" Lily snapped angrily.

_I felt my temper rise higher, talk about being high on her seat lady. I could tell already my life was going to take an interesting shape with that lady in my life. And yet I could not find on ounce of regret in me. I would make her love me whether that's by force or woo. She will be completely mine, politically emotionally and physically._

I lead her inside the castle and lead her to our room. She would not be pleased when she realized they would share a room, however she had no choice in the matter. We were getting close and I was starting to get anxious to see her reaction.

"Our room princess" I said as I bowed low to allow her into the room.

"Our room?"

"Yes, parents orders both sets." She sighed as she opened the door.

She gasped at the beautiful sight in front of her. The walls were light blues there were 2 couches and some chairs around the fireplace that matched with the walls. The ceiling was high and high gold carvings decorated the top of the walls. She turned towards the next room to find the same designs but with a large bed in the center, the color of red, the sheets looked soft and comforting. I watched her sit on the bed. I was expecting a bigger reaction.

"What will we do about the sleeping arrangements?" Lily asked and I raised an eyebrow. _What did she mean the sleeping arrangements? I thought I made it quite clear?_

"My wife, we will sleep together on the bed you reside at now."

"I will do no such thing I am a woman and you a-a m-man."

"Yes and now we are married, married couples sleep in the same bed and if we are already having problems I might need to summon my father. Not a wise wrath to be creating princess."

I could see her hesitation, I didn't want to pressure her but if it came down to it I would. This wasn't house where you could back out any time you wanted to this was marriage and I was going to make sure she knew that.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince's Marriage**

Disclaimer: Own nothing more than the plot.

A/N:I am pleased to say i can get another chapter out so quickly i tried proof reading it more but i am sure there will be some sort of grammatical error. Anyone who wishes to beta this story is more then welcome just let me know. I was happy with the reviews I got and how quick, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. This chapter will enter with James parents, James may seem a bit demanding and mean but this story is set in the times where the husband was in charge. Here is the chapter, i hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

I lay in the large bed between the red satin sheets. The bed was comfy but I couldn't sleep with James right next to me. His presence made the room tense and I could tell he had made himself comfortable on the bed. I lay on my back where I first leaned back and haven't moved since.

Its been a half hour since we laid down and I didn't want to breathe. My lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen and my heart beat fast. I could tell that James was close to falling asleep, his breathing was slowing and he had stopped moving around. I looked over at him he lay in the bed under the same blanket as I without a shirt. He lay on his stomach his hair ruffled and his glasses off. He looked handsome, I wanted to run my hand through his hair, it called to me.

I turned away rolling onto my side, and closed my eyes hoping sleep would come to me. This was my wedding night, he didn't try anything and neither did I, and we barely even talked to each other._ Its what I wanted isn't it? no this is too quiet, what happens when his parents leave and all I know around here is James and a few maids? I couldn't take back my choice of being his friend so soon. But who I was I too talk to?_

I sighed as sleep overcame my tired brain.

--

I woke up feeling something soft on my arm I looked over to see my new wife laying on her side her hair draped on my arm. I smiled in her waking state she may not like him but she defiantly held no protest when they slept. He wrapped the blanket back up around her before he got up and started to get changed.

I was naked as I looked for clothes to wear after my bath. I heard some rustling behind me and I turned to see Lily sitting up. When she opened her eyes the view in front of her was a shock.

_Naked James_

"what the hell are you doing?She demanded.

"Getting ready for my bath? Do you have a problem with that?"

"yes your naked, cover up." She averted her eyes away from him, her cheeks were deep red. I smiled knowing I was making her uncomfortable. I went closer to the bed and sat down. Lily looked over as the bed sank under my weight. I laughed loudly at her shocked expression.

"what the hell are you doing?"

"I am sitting down beside you my wife?"

"well don't your not dressed right"

"you are my wife it is alright to see me like this, and this will not be your first time. In fact you will get quite acquainted with my naked body."

"What? No I wont"

"you are my wife what do you expect me to do. We are to have children for an heir to the kingdom. You are my wife you have no such hold. If I want you I will take you." I yelled I could feel her fear at my last words and felt satisfied she was finally seeing the truth. I could do whatever I wanted to her and not get in trouble and it was time she realized that. I wanted to love her but she wouldn't allow me in. If she stays closed for too long I will not wait to demand her love for me. I will not wait forever to make her my true wife.

I wouldn't

"you cant do it!"

"I guess your going to see aren't we Lily. Care to join me?" I said as I got off the bed, she looked away quickly.

"Look at me Lily NOW!" I demanded.

Lily looked at me with fear in her eyes. I felt bad for scaring her but I knew I raised a valid point and I knew she knew that too.

"very good, will you join me?"

"no!"

I glared at her and walked away back to my search for clothes. I found a pair of trousers and a white shirt. After my long scolding bath I knew I could handle the spitfire again. She knew how to raise my temper and I worried at where it would land me. Probably nowhere too safe and I did not look forward to that day.

I exited the bathroom to find her nowhere in sight. "Lily?" I walked into out shared sitting room and saw her sitting on the couch wearing a robe. Only a robe.

"you want to take control over me and my body then fine here you go, I lay here waiting for you, to save us time in the future of having to get through it. So just hurry and get it done then James. This is what you want don't you James? Me to submit, to allow you access but that doesn't matter to you, you would take me by force wouldn't you James?"

I looked at her and smiled, I knew I had scared her more then she was letting on and what was I do to now? I laughed and she frowned at my laughter she obviously didn't find this funny, when her little speech was ridiculous.

"yes princess I do want you to submit to me body and soul however if I am to take you it will be when I choose to not when you do. Don't forget princess I am the one in control here not you."

"Ugh you – you" She rose up and raised her hand to hit him but he caught her hand before it made contact with his chest. Her robe slipped open a little showing a long column of smooth skin. I gulped in air and smiled.

I gulped again and used my other hand to pull her robe back to the other side. She swatted the hand away and returned the robe back to its rightful place. She looked up at me and must of seen something in my eyes and she let her wrist in my hand stop struggling. I stepped forward wanting to catch the lips with my own. However she moved two steps back. I grinned at her apprehension.

"dear wife if I choose to kiss you now you will obey."

"yes!" she whispered and I grinned as she closed her eyes. I pulled her hand up to my lips and placed a soft kiss upon each finger. I grinned again and dropped her hand and took two steps back.

She opened her eyes confused; she saw my steps away and sighed in relief. She didn't want to kiss him and she didn't want to be near him let alone having him touching her. She knew could not disobey though, James was right about that.

"you really ought to get dressed Lils" He said as he walked past her and out the door.

"wait!" she yelled.

I turned around to look at her again in her soft green robe. "yes?"

"I don't know where anything is? How will I find the dining hall?"

"oh hurry up and ill take you then and then we can go through a tour of the castle yeah?"

She rushed off in a flurry of green and I sighed impatiently. I walked into the room to find her changing into a emerald dress with little white bows along the front. I smiled as I looked at her naked skin. It was pale but I found it fit her perfectly; I looked her up and down as she saw me looking at her naked skin. I grinned she was really attractive and I knew I would enjoy her body sooner then later.

Her shoulders sloped at just the right degree, the swell of her breasts were pale and inviting, her legs long. She looked very appealing and I wanted to take action right away. I sank down onto the bed to watch her ready herself. I was going to make her a good wife it would just take a couple of weeks to get everything to be just right between the two of us, and our marriage. She will learn all my likes and dislikes she will know me inside and out and we will live in love and happiness till the day we die I would make sure of it. Whether that means I would have to strap her down it would happen.

Finally after what felt like forever she was ready to go to the dining hall.

"lets go before the servants think something is wrong"

They walked down the corridor in silence, both lost in their own thought. Lily was thinking what a beautiful castle this was and James was thinking about how to start off a normal conversation without fighting.

"do you ride normally?"

"no!"

"oh well do you have an interest in doing so?"

"not really its sort of fascinating but nothing too special but it is unladylike."

"well I will teach you one day." I sighed as we descended back into silence.

We entered the dining hall and saw my parents already sitting there waiting for us.

--

My nerves were in turmoil after this mornings actions, seeing James naked, offering herself to get it over with and then him seeing her naked. Let alone the bad sleep she had had the night before, so far marriage was not agreeing with her.

"my Lily you look lovely today" said James mother as we entered the dining hall.

"thank you" I say politely back as I curtseyed to her and the king. I sat in the chair James held out for me and looked at the table in front of me. There were piles upon piles of food sitting in front of me and I could not imagine what I would like to eat first.

Too late James already had my plate for me and was asking me what I wanted. I couldn't even get my own food anymore, who would of thought he was so demanding I thought I could change something when I got here but he wasn't going to give me the chance I realized.

"so Lily how do you like the castle so far?" the king asked me before i could answer James.

"it's lovely well what I have seen so far."

"me and Lily are going to take a tour after breakfast here." James said smiling.

"show her the grand hall she will absolutely die of beauty she will" said his mother.

I smiled to allow them all to know I was quite alright with this. I looked down at the plate James had gotten me. There was a piece of bread, two cut up apples and some potatoes on the side. I looked up at him to find him watching me and I smiled. Somehow he had managed to grab my favorite things. I lifted my drink to find wine in the cup. Mother and father always forbid me to try the wine said I wouldn't be able to handle it but these people were treating me like an adult not some little 16 year old.

"How was you sleep dear?" The queen asked.

"The bed was very comfortable however it will take time to learn to sleep with someone else in the bed." I said as the table laughed. I could feel my face grow red from what I had said.

"Yes quite different indeed" said Laura James mother. She had long black hair messy like her sons; her eyes were warm blue and her figure thin. Her husband the king Joseph had short blond hair and hazel eyes that matched James own; he was muscular and tall to his name.

We finished breakfast in small chatter and I felt content with the breakfast, it was friendly and _felt like real families not like at my own castle. No this is my castle now_. _I had to remember that I was married and to adapt to this new life, however being at breakfast this morning I was finding myself warming to the idea of living here._

As James showed me around the castle he showed me all the secret passage ways. He reminded her of a little kid as he smiled every time he had a new passageway to show me. He would pull things or push things and every time he would bounce with excitement which would raise my own.

He pulled me along by my hand running down corridors rushing into room after room, he was running like a little kid and it made me feel like one. We rushed around the castle laughing and giggling when we were interrupted by a maid.

"hello Villa how many we help you?" I turned to look at James he had a frown on his face now, I felt my own face turn into a frown; I leaned over to whisper in his ear who is she.

"my mother's maid." He whispered back as we waited for Villa to answer.

"Prince Potter" she curtseyed deep. "Your mother wishes for you too to join her in the dining hall."

"Do you know what she wants?" Lily asked astounded.

"She wishes to dine as His Majesty is gone away on business."

"Thank you Villa please tell her we will join her shortly."

Lily and James finished their tour of the castle quickly with little laughter and returned to their room to change for lunch. That's when there was a knock on their door that would open so many more problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince's Marriages**

A/N:Alrighty i am sure many of you will be pleased to hear that i now have a beta and she looked over this chapter. I am sure she worked hard cuz sheesh had some thigns to change but oh well all in the story. So thanks ThisChickNamedAsh. So i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i loved writing it. Thanks to anyone who reviewed because they make me tremndously happy and that helps my speed of typing. So here's Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world.

**Chapter 3**

I walked over to the door with a wide grin as I flung the door open. The grin slid off my face as I looked at the person on the other side. _Just great he has to come and ruin my perfect time. Okay maybe not perfect but things were getting better. Couldn't he have given me at least a week after my wedding to come and harass me? Damn he's walking in. I hope Lily's covered._

I turned around to watch as my arch nemeses walked through my room as if it were his own. I growled quietly knowing this was asking for nothing but trouble. I heard Lily yelling something, but I couldn't hear it. I saw the man in front of me sneer _raising_ increasing my animosity might_._

"What?" I yelled back.

I heard Lily walking closer to us and I didn't want her anywhere near this man.

"I wanted to know who it is," Lily said as she came out of the bedroom dressed for lunch.

--

"I wanted to know who it is," I said as I came out of the bedroom.

I saw a tall man wearing a black robe that covered him from head to toe. He had dark black eyes under the hood, a hooked nose and long greasy hair. I realized James hadn't answered me yet, so I turned my head over to where James stood.

"Hello my name is Lily, how do you do?" I asked politely offering my hand to the man. He did not take it, only looked at James with disgust.

"You filthy- filthy, man! I cannot believe one so high could fall so low!" He said with a small shake of his head.

James looked anywhere but at me as the man went to the door, so I asked, "Excuse me? What has my husband done to deserve such harsh words?" I know I didn't like James either, but no one should be treated like that for no reason. I decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that you disgusting woman!"

I gasped shocked to see a gentlemen speak to me with such animosity. I stepped back in surprise_d_. I would understand if I had _I_ been doing something rude, but I hadn't.

"HEY!" I turned my head to see James looking angry as he stood tall and strong. The man shook his head again and replied, "I do not wish to speak to you Sir Prince. I cannot have friends with such a disgraceful life." With that he walked out leaving the door open.

I walked forward shaking and closed the door.

"Who was that man James?"

"Nobody."

"It was somebody ."

"It was-"

"Hurry up and spit it out!"

"It was Sir Severus Snape. My father's council. He would always try and counsel me when I was younger, trying to get me to do things that would hurt somebody. I knew it was wrong and stopped. He has hated me ever since I stopped- and started playing harmless pranks on him with my friends. He went away when our marriage was in process and so he was unable to hear about it, unless you count rumors."

"Why did he say you and I were disgusting? I haven't done anything!" I asked, anger flaring in me once again.

"Because you are from Tisbot and I married you. There are some people who don't like people from different unoriginal kingdoms and Snivellous was one of them. I'm sorry. I should tell my father of his visit. Shall we go see my mother?" James wondered nervously.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST DROP THIS? HE DIDN'T JUST DISRESPECT YOU, BUT HE DISRESPECTED ME- AND TO ME THAT MEANS A LOT!"I yelled. Nobody should judge people because they don't come from the same kingdom. I was just as good as him and I would prove it.

"Oh. Sorry?"

"UGH" I yelled storming to the door and going through, making sure it slammed shut behind me.

_Stupid! He is so egotistical! It doesn't matter if people put him down, he has so much to spare he wouldn't even notice an insult if it slapped him in the face! Always running that stupid hand through his hair as if it makes him look better! Hell he looks like hell all the time! I'll prove to him I can beat him and that- that man! Severus, I think that pig called him… oh he'll get it… I'll make sure that he won't even be able to think after I am done with him!_

"Dear, is everything all right?" Laura asked me. I realized my face was probably bright red from anger.

I tried giving her a small smile, nodding my head as I took my seat across from her.

"Where is my son?"

"I left him in our room. He was just about to leave though."

"How is married life so far? Not what you thought it was, or is it worse?"

"I haven't had enough time, to tell you the truth."

"Ahh. Well, how is it so far? I still remember my first couple of days. I was so confused and Joshua was so helpful. It was quite the experience."

I smiled as I watched the expression of love pass over her face. She was happy and I liked that about Laura. She was a refreshing woman compared to my own mother, who was so swept up in her reign over the kingdom. I loved that Laura loved her family more then her political position and I was glad that she was in this family, even if it meant dealing with James.

"James," I sighed, " He's been nothing but nice, and then he turns into the biggest jerk!" I blushed as I realized I was talking to his mother.

"He's just nervous dear. I know my son and he has a good heart, but he is a rather take charge kind of man."

"I've noticed."

"You are his wife Lily. You are to give yourself to him whether you want to or not. He will be patient for a little, but he will want you to go to him. You don't get much say and neither did I, but I am happy and that's all that matters dear. Take my advice. I too was forced into marriage. I however didn't fight it like you are."

"But-"

"No Lily! You are his wife!" Laura said as she got up to leave Lily with her thoughts.

_I know I am his wife. You, Laura, are not helping me by telling me that I am married to James. I knew I would have to give myself over in the end, but I didn't expect anything more. In fact I am surprised it hasn't happened yet. I don't know when to expect James to lose his patience and I should probably try getting onto his good side so that he will wait longer. All right, that's the new game plan gals._

I laughed aloud at my own joke. Just as I started though, James walked through the doors, striding to sit beside me, and my laugh stopped in my throat.

He sat down and I figured I wouldn't get in any trouble by the way I talked to him earlier, but I knew it was coming. I just didn't know when to expect it.

"Lily," I looked at him as he said my name.

"I am sorry that he insulted you, but you will not yell at me again, understand?"

My anger resurfaced. _How dare he boss me around! He has absolutely no right to- wait, maybe he _did _does?_

"I don't blame you for the insults," I whispered, trying to calm myself down. I stood up trying to get away, but he held my arm and rose with me.

"You will go nowhere until I'm done talking."

"I WILL GO ANYWHERE I WANT! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

"SIT DOWN YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"I sat down as he yelled at me. I had not seen him angry before- at least not directed at me, and it scared me. His eyes were bulging, his hair going all ways and his fists clenched in rage. I knew he wanted to hit me.

"YOU WILL SIT UP AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, _DARLING DEAREST_, BECAUSE I AM YOUR HUSBAND AND I CAN AND DO HAVE THE RIGHT TO BOSS YOU AROUND! UNDERSTAND?"

I nodded my head with my eyes downcast.

"I DON'T WANT YOU LEAVING THE ROOM AGAIN WHEN WE'RE ARGUING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"I can go where ever I want too, whenever I want to! STOP BOSSING ME AROUND! I KNOW YOU'RE MY DAMN HUSBAND! STOP TELLING ME!" I say letting my anger over take my fear.

"THE LAW SAYS DIFFERENTLY!"

I snorted. "You're just as bad as the rest."

"Lily you will listen to me even if I have to chain you down." He said and left me to wallow in my tears, my anger leaving me completely empty and alone. I rose from the table and went to leave when I noticed Laura standing in the doorway watching me.

"Lily I warned you. You are his wife. You have to accept that _and_ all the power he has over you. You must for your own sake," she said and walked out as I crumpled to the floor crying.

--

I stormed out of the dining hall trying to relax my fisted hands. I was so close to hitting her . I didn't want to, but my anger was incredible. It was impossible. She make me so mad! Why couldn't she just understand that I am her husband and I make the decisions? Could she just back off already and let me win?

I saw my mom walk past me and I turned my head away from her as I went to my hideout. I had to climb 453 stairs- I counted when I was younger- to get to the top of the north tower. I opened the side window and climbed out, going all the way to the top where there was another small window sill that I always sat on to look out at the sky and think.

I knew nobody could find me here aside from my best mates who I hadn't seen since the wedding and I longed for their company. I needed someone's advice. Someone that could help me tame the wild beast I had for a wife.

I couldn't believe I was married already. The engagement was quick and I had expected more courting, but I hadn't met Lily until 2 days before the wedding and I knew I wanted to be with her in every way. In my heart, in her heart, in my head and in hers, I wanted to love her, she just wouldn't let me. I needed help and couldn't talk to anyone as my father had banned my friends away from the palace for the first month of my marriage so I could get to know my wife. After two weeks of marriage my mother and father would leave me and my wife alone for another two weeks as they went away on business. I was not excited. All this would do was bring trouble between me and Lily.

Ugh! I am so confused! What am I supposed to do? I leaned back against the stone wall and sighed, letting the wind whip my hair around my face and allowed my eyes to close. I hadn't slept well last night with Lily in the same bed. There were so many inappropriate thoughts running through my mind. I had tried and tried to fall asleep but couldn't and when I knew Lily was asleep I had watched her. That was my nighttime story- mesmerizing her face before my dreams took over.

I felt like I was the woman in this marriage. I had so many confusing emotions flowing through me and I always seemed to say or do the wrong thing around my Lily. Now I was so far off the path to make things right between us, to let us be friends, that I didn't know where to go. Having a wife wasn't supposed to be this confusing. Hell it wasn't supposed to be to a woman who hated my guts either! There was only so much one man could take in a new marriage, with a new wife I was supposed to accept and love. However my wife didn't make enjoying marriage any easier. Already she was causing trouble wreaking havoc in my heart. I closed my eyes and I let worry and doubt wash over me.

_I will not let her do this to me! I am stronger than her. She will love me and I will love her and everything will turn out fine. No more doubts and no more worries. I need to relax. Things will be great. I'll make sure they are._

I stood up from the window sill and made my way back inside to go find my wife- to try and patch things up between the two of us. After all, we are married. Married couples shouldn't fight over everything like we were.

--

I lay on the floor crying my eyes out before I realized my mistake. _It didn't matter what I thought or what I did as long as James was all right with it. I was expected to act mannerly and polite to any and all as a princess. My thoughts and feelings didn't matter. Why am I having so much trouble allowing myself to be accepted into this family? They're nice and have done nothing but welcomed me into their lives and home, but _and_ here I am pushing them away by my shallow absence._

I looked down at my body which was slumped against the marble flooring and felt a few tears slip from eyes as I saw my vulnerable shape. I didn't know how long I sat there and I didn't care. I was trying to accept the new ways of my new life. I had to if I wanted to survive this kingdom for more then a year or I would die of misery. I knew I would have to change that, as I was not ready to die just yet.

I pulled myself up off the floor trying to wipe off the dust and tear stains from my face and dress. I began to prepare an apology- not just to James, but also Laura.

"James, I am sorry for what I said earlier, and I know we're married and legally you have the control, but it's just going to take some time for me to get used to this new arrangement," I muttered trying to come up with the right words to say to my husband.

"James, I am sorry for our earlier argument and I know it was my fault and, well, I can see you're not trying to hurt me, but I don't need any extra help." I shook my head in disgust with myself. How the heck was that a form of an apology?

"I am sorry about our earlier dispute and I _see_ realized that you raised some good points after I had calmed down, and that my own points weren't as true as I would have liked them to be. However it will take me time to get used to this marriage thing and-" I heard footsteps and stopped my attempts at trying to create an acceptable apology for James.

I could hear the footsteps growing closer to where I stood and started walking in the opposite direction, not ready to face anybody yet. However I didn't get a choice in the matter as I heard my name being yelled by a familiar voice. I turned my head to look at who was coming my way and felt a frown _go_ fall over my face. It was James.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked as he approached me, seeing my tear stained face and puffy eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was actually going to come looking for you," I said. Even though I really hadn't been, now was better then later to give him my apology. Either way I would let my pride take a hit and say what I needed to say to please him and the queen.

"Oh" James said casually, but I could see the glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes. I was going to tell you I was sorry."

"For what?" He grinned, loving every moment of my pride swallowing.

"James…" I stated not knowing how to continue. He nodded his head to show he was listening. I gave a weak smile and turned away from the searching eyes trying to find my own. "I am sorry that I am putting up such a fight for things that I know you're allowed to do and say to me. I should just keep my thoughts in my own head. I know that you're allowed to take me by force and I know you're legally in charge of me and my big mouth. This arrangement is not one I wanted and I was dead set against it, however, now I am here and I must learn to become a suitable wife for you and the kingdom…"

James motioned for me to stop talking, which I did as I had run out of things to say and my thoughts were too jumbled for me to make much sense. He offered his arm to me, which I took as he gestured for us to continue walking down the hallway.

"Lily, you don't have a big mouth. You just speak your mind, which I admire in you, although sometimes it can annoy me. I know you didn't want this marriage and I know you fought against it with every fiber in your being, however, we are married and I cannot permit you time to sort out what is right and what is wrong with our marriage. I need you to be a wife that can look after me and this kingdom and I am sorry that such a large burden is to be pushed on you so fast, but it is necessarily. I try to be an understanding person and I know I'm not at times, but unfortunately you're my wife and I need you to act like a princess or we won't get along because I won't understand. If that means I take you by force tonight then so be it. I apologize because things are this way, but it is and it would be best if we just came to terms with it," James finished with a flourish as we walked out the French doors and into the garden.

I stared at him. He was right. Everything he said was right and here I was fighting it. All he wanted was for me to work with him, not against him. Well, I wouldn't fight him anymore.

"Yes, James, I see. I still don't agree with this marriage, but I will try to be as understanding as you when it comes to being your wife and the princess of Clowath. I do promise to try harder, I do."

They walked along the garden, every now and again James would point out some of his favorite flowers or little secret passages throughout the garden. I was quite impressed, thinking it wasn't normal to have so many just for a simple garden. I couldn't fathom who had created them. We walked passed Laura drinking tea with a lady friend who we bid hello and continued our walk. I saw Laura nod at me with satisfaction and heard the lady friend whisper "they are so lovely together. Absolute soul mates, aren't they?"

I grinned at her stupidly. James, my soul mate? Who did she think she was? She didn't know me and probably didn't know James. Looking at James I saw his chiseled jaw, messy hair and the spectacles covering his hazel eyes. He was handsome. I would admit it- and he wasn't as cruel as I had thought, or as egotistical, but he by no means would be the man I could love with all my heart. He wasn't my soul mate. He couldn't be. You didn't meet your true love through an arranged marriage- it just didn't happen. I suppose in time I could become his friend, but I doubt I could ever be physically attracted to him in a loving relationship.

James looked down at me and I realized I had been staring at him.

"Something the matter, dear?" my stomach jumped at what he had called me. Why? I didn't know and didn't have the time to think about it as James had pointed out before.

"No, just thinking."

We continued with our walk and I found myself enjoying it. Their garden was huge and at the end there was a large meadow just asking to be run into. I took my shoes off and hiked up my skirt so I wouldn't trip and set off into the meadow, my hair flying behind me. I laughed and twirled around as the wind played with my hair and dress. I looked over my shoulder at James who watched me with a dazed look on his face. I ran back to him and pulled him along with me. We spent the next ten minutes running around the meadow picking flowers. When we were spent all our energy, we lay down still in the meadow to catch our breath.

After a couple of minutes of silence between the two of us, James leaned up onto his elbow to look down at me.

--

After I left the window sill I saw Lily coming out of the dining hall. She looked upset and I felt my heart drop with worry. I know I had been mad, but I didn't mean to hurt her. I was relieved when she wasn't upset and joined me for a garden walk. When I saw her running in the meadow I knew I had found the one. I could feel my heart soar at her happy expression- her laughter was music to my ears. I smiled. She was really beautiful, and she was my wife, I reminded myself laughing as Lily grabbed my hand to drag me into the meadow with her. When we laid down in the long grass and flowers I turned to look at her. I had not seen her look as beautiful as I did then. She laid there, her hair spread around her, a happy smile on her face as she closed her eyes to the sun. I lifted myself onto my arm to look at her.

"What?" she asked when I covered the sun with my head as I leaned over her.

"You look happy," he said reaching out for a yellow flower above her shoulder. I plucked it from the dewy ground and smiled as I tucked it behind her ear, placing her hair around it and she smiled again. This time he had helped bring that smile to her face and he felt his heart soar higher than ever. If his heartbeat didn't return back to normal he would fly off into the sky, he was sure.

"Thanks."

"It belongs there." I said and smiled as I helped her up off the ground. We walked back inside, not aware of the four eyes that had been watching us.

A/N:Review yeah?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince's Marriage**

A/N: Hello again and i come baring gifts well actually just another chapter. I am so happy with the reviews and am looking forward to all the thoughts. I realize that Lily is being confusing with her i'll give it a shot and then doesnt and twisting James' words and thats her defence against him in her own way. She'll come around though... anyways i hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer:Own nothing of JKs world.

**Chapter 4**

Queens POV

"They are so lovely together. Absolute soul mates, aren't they?" I looked across the table at Mrs. Wrop's smile.

"Yes they are… can I offer you a biscuit for your tea?"

"Yes, yes, please do. When are the prince and princess expected to bring an heir to the kingdom?"

"Mrs. Wrop, they were married no more then two days ago! We haven't even discussed it yet! But Joshua wants one after they take over from him and I us."

"They will be such lovely children- blessed with a good position in life and dashing looks. Just look at the future parents," Mrs. Wrop yammered on.

"Yes dear," I said absently. (

I c turned my head to the left to watch the couple disappear from my view. I stood up trying to keep them in view to see what the couple was doing. I smiled I knowing they had patched things up, but who knew what Lily was capable of doing .

I'll admit she was a natural beauty with a strong spirit. She was everything that I admired, but I agreed with the amount of power my son would have over her. I liked her. I could tell she was right for my son- They just needed to find their spot with each other and learn how to deal with one another.

"Is there anything wrong Laura?" I looked over at my friend who hardly ever called me Laura, but rather by my title in life.

"No, just watching the happy couple."

"Oh dear, than shall we get closer?"

I smiled down at her as we walked silently through the garden. We watched them running and playing through the meadow and I couldn't keep my happiness at bay. They were having fun and were happy and that was all I wanted for them. I turned to see Mrs. Wrop with a dreamy expression on her face. I smiled. She too was amazed by their enchanting beauty and happiness in the meadow. I watched them escape inside without noticing us which, and I sighed in relief. I really didn't have an excuse ready.

"Laura, dear?"

"Yes?"

"They're so perfect!" Mrs. Wrop said, tears welling in her eyes at seeing potential love between two people.

Mrs. Wrop was a widow with short graying hair and light brown eyes. She was short, plump, and very lonely in her house without anyone but the help to keep her company. Regularly I would go see her, and I always made sure to invited her to the parties we hosted. She was a sappy romantic who loved love and had never been able to get over her husbands death. Seeing love was hurtful for old woman as she thought about what she lost. It also made her happy to see others as happy as she had been. It was a confusing concept, one that Mrs. Wrop tried to explain to me on countless occasions.

I also loved love, however, I understood the power the man should have over a woman, and that was the true difference between me, Mrs. Wrop and Lily.

Lily's POV

I lay in bed by myself waiting for James to return. He hadn't told me where he went (was going) and I hadn't thought to ask as it wasn't important to me. However, lying in bed all alone, I was curious as to where he had gone. The first night of my stay was awkward, and the second night I couldn't sleep . I found it rather empty in my bed without the frustration I had the night before. Instead of dwelling on that fact, I tried letting my tired state fall asleep.

I got out of bed to look for a cup of tea that would help put me asleep, and searched for a robe to wear over my white night gown. I looked over to where the table was and found that the tea set that sat there earlier was gone. Frowning, I left the room, wandering down the hall to the dining hall. When I entered I heard loud angry voices .

I hid inside a small alcove and held my robe about me tightly trying to listen to the words being yelled.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT COMING INTO MY ROOM AND DISRESPECTING NOT JUST ME, BUT MY WIFE!" I head James yelling loudly. I flinched, remembering his face earlier when he had yelled at me.

"YOUR WIFE? YOU MEAN THAT FILTHY TART FROM TISBOT? SHE IS DISGUSTING THERE IS NO REASON TO RESPECT HER!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU HAVEN'T HAD ONE CIVIL WORD WITH HER!"

"I DON'T NEED TO! SHE IS FROM TISBOT! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY! SHE IS FROM TISBOT! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, AND NEITHER DOES MY FATHER!"

"THE KING IS DELUSIONAL, AND SO ARE YOU!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" I could sense James anger through the stone walls, and could picture him in my mind- his clenched fists and his hair crazy, eyes dark. I frowned over the cause of their fight.

"I know exactly who I'm talking about, and whom I'm talking too."

"Then you will be beheaded as there is no more purpose for you here!"

"WAIT!" I yelled coming out of my hiding spot to put my hand on James chest to stop him from flying at the man who I could now see was Severus Snape.

"What are you doing out of bed Lily?" James asked as he looked at me, surprised.

"I came down to get a cup of tea; you will not have this man beheaded!"

"And why not? He's disrespected you for being from Tisbot and there is no need. Not only did he disrespect us, but he disrespected the king!"

"I know James, but do not do such a cruel act to satisfy our disrespect. Do something else. Please,"

No man deserved to be punished with death over a silly thing, no one should have that king of power over one another. It was injustice and a horrible thought to think I had killed for no good reason. I wouldn't become that and I couldn't allow my husband too either.

James POV

I felt my anger wane as I heard Lily's yell throughout the dining hall. My anger disappeared as I looked at my wife. She wore a purple robe over her white night gown. She looked good and not for the first time I wondered when I would get to touch her. Instead I listened to her plead for Snape's life.

"I know James, but do not do such a cruel act to satisfy our disrespect. Do something else. Please," I looked into her pleading eyes and shook my head.

"Fine, but don't let me hear of you talking of the king again!" I sighed at Snape, who had anything but a grateful expression on his face.

"Yes, sir," I grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her to our room. I didn't care why she came down here in the first place I just had to get her away from Snape.

"But James I didn't get any tea!" She protested as I closed the door to our room and sank onto the couch.

"Go to bed, Lily."

"I can't sleep."

"Then lye in bed. We'll get you tea in the morning."

"YOUR IMPOSSIBLE! I CANT EVEN GET A CUP OF TEA TO PUT ME TO SLEEP! HERE YOU ARE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY, BOSS OF ALL! A FLYING CUP OF TEA AND I CANT EVEN GET IT!"

Lily's POV

I had left the large two oak doors open and I could see his shadow put its head in its hands. I sighed, as I lay there, still unable to sleep. I tossed and turned making sure James knew I was still awake. I protested loudly after a couple of minutes.

"James!" I moaned.

"What?" he asked, his voice softer than before.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

I kept silent. I didn't know why I couldn't sleep. I hadn't really thought about it. I lay there silently as I watched James blow out the candle in the sitting room. I watched as he approached the bed and I felt my nerves tighten.I realized I didn't want to wake up to find James over me and be helpless to stop him. I wasn't ready for that yet. I didn't know if I ever would be. Could I tell him this? Should I tell him this? I should, I knew I should, he was my husband. If I were the male it wouldn't matter, but I was the female. Did that mean I was ready to trust James? No most definitely not, but then how else would he know why?

Before I had fully made up my mind my tongue took charge. "I'm not ready yet."

I felt my cheeks burn red at my words.

"Ready for what?" He asked as he sat waiting for my answer before he blew out the candle.

"I'm not ready to, _you know__…_"

"I need a little more information than that," James prompted.

"Well _you know_… complete the marriage…"

"Ah. I see. Lily, I know you're not ready and as much as I would like to complete our marriage, and we will _soon_, for now I will give you time to get used to this all. It's a big step and I'm trying to help you with it by not adding more to your stress load."

I stayed silent. Did that mean he didn't want me as much as he should? Was I not attractive? I turned my back to him and sighed closing my eyes. Now I felt even more confused because I wanted him to want me even if I didn't want to. Ugh I silently cursed myself as I allowed myself to close my eyes. I still couldn't sleep. I opened my eyes as I felt James work his way into the bed.

"So you don't want to complete the marriage than?" I asked before I had realized I was going to.

"What?" He asked sounding incredulous, then, slowly, laughter followed.

I sat up and looked at him. Although I couldn't see him as he had blown out the candle, I could see his outline shaking.

"I said, 'is there a reason you don't want to complete the marriage with me'?"

"Can we stop calling it 'complete the marriage'?"

"What am I supposed to call it? And don't change the subject!"

"It's you that doesn't want to sleep with me."

"I know I don't want to, but shouldn't you try or something?"

"Why am I going to try just so you can get mad at me?"

I fell silent. He had a point. I would get mad and I would probably protest, even if I didn't get a choice in the matter. I knew he was right, but did he answer my question? All he did was spit questions back. He didn't say whether he wanted to or not. I lay back down and closed my eyes expecting silence from James, however, he shocked me by saying:

"Its not that I don't want you, Lily. Its that you don't want me. I would have had you in the bed the first night, in the first hour had you agreed. Now we will wait until I don't want to wait or until you give in."

"Oh," I said as sleep finally began to win over.

James POV

I laughed at her question. Why the hell would she think I didn't want her? I thought it would be obvious I did. Wait, did this mean she wanted to? I looked over at her to see that she had her back turned to me. Her hair traveled down onto the pillow willowing about, and I wanted to touch it. I couldn't without her noticing- maybe after she went to sleep I could feel it sift through my fingers.

I smiled unconsciously. What a love sick puppy I was becoming. Once again I couldn't sleep with this enchanting woman beside me. I felt my exhaustion but just couldn't sleep knowing Lily was right there next to me, close enough to touch. I could just reach over and touch her without having to stretch. The temptation was huge and I felt my arm start to move. I turned on my back bringing my arm back close to me. What was I going to do? I couldn't even sleep around her! I was never going to be able to sleep again!

I sighed as I turned, facing my back towards Lily. I could hear her even breathing. I got up from the bed not wanting to have to fight the temptation and settled for sitting in a chair, however my motions were noticed by Lily.

"What are you doing now?" She asked impatiently.

"Nothing. I can't get comfy?"

"Well be quiet than." I could hear the disdain in her voice. I couldn't tell if she was mad that I was getting up and making noise, at my answer to her question, or if she was still mad that I wouldn't let her get tea. I was confused. All my politeness this afternoon was going to waste as I was taking it all back with the actions of tonight.

I would have to return to my Prince duties tomorrow and so would Lily. Her duties would be assigned to her. I think my mother was just going to have her help her. I thought of this with dread settling in my stomach . I hated my duties- they were dull and boring and took forever. I was supposed to make sure everything was in order, then find the bills my father would need to look over, rate their importance, and then put the amount of importance into a folder. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and I couldn't sleep.

Lily wasn't aware of the duties we would need to perform tomorrow, but I was sure she would become used to the every day occurrence- some papers to file or fill out.

My father would also be returning home tomorrow. I awaited his appearance as I had some important matters that had been bugging me to discuss with him- like how to deal with my hot tempered wife, or to not leave us alone for 2 weeks. I was sure that in those two weeks I would drive her crazy, making things only worse for us. We already fight like cats and dogs and we've only been married for two days. I didn't know how to be married and I desperately needed advice.

I heard Lily shift in the bed and I wondered if she was still up. Should I just ask? No, she told me to be quiet. I wandered back over to the bed and sat in it. Oh this is nonsense! She's only human and so am I! I should be able to sleep whether she's there or not. I lye down trying to get comfy and found I couldn't do it. I allowed myself to stay on my back and closed my eyes hoping for sleep.

The next morning was awkward as Lily had woken up before me.

"What are you doing?" She asked, shaking me awake with her arm, trying to squirm out from underneath my own.

The first thing I realized was that my arm was lying on something soft and moving up and down. Opening my eyes to see what Lily was talking about, I realized had my arm around her waist. I smiled slowly and couldn't find an appropriate excuse to explain my arm.

"UGH!" she cried and I slowly removed my arm. I got up knowing Lily was going to start the day of furiously.

"LAST NIGHT YOU SAY YOU DONT WANT ME- YOU SAY THAT YOU'LL WAIT TILL IT'S A MUST AND NOW I WAKE UP AND YOUR _HUGGING ME_! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

I grimaced; I was tired and angry- I hadn't done anything wrong! I wasn't aware I had draped my arm over her, and I wasn't purposely setting out to get her! She should just be quiet and stop yelling at me for once!

I walked away from her, not answering as I had no answer to give, however, this only enraged her even more.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? I WANT AN EXPLAINATION!"

"WELL I DON'T HAVE ONE! SHUT UP AND STOP BLAMING ME FOR EVERY LITTLE THING THAT GOES WRONG!"

"THEN DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She yelled as she walked towards the washroom.

I sighed. Already I could tell this was going to be a long day. I could never do anything right and she was only making matters worse. She was being stupid and I knew that and I hoped she knew that. II left the room to go talk to my father- this had to stop. I couldn't handle this anymore. It was only two days and I was already ready to give up my wife.

A/N: Click the purple button and review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prince's Marriage**

A/N: The more I write this story the more I enjoy it. At the moment I am writing another story and am not having nearly as much fun. I am so happy with the amount of reviews coming in and am excited to see this chapters response. I decided to make it a tad more closer to M rated because I know your all waiting for it, however the actual sleeping together wont come right away. We see James rash side in this chapter and I hope you enjoy Lily's turn around.

Disclaimer: I own Absolutely nothing of the Harry Potter's world.

**Chapter 5**

James POV

I sat in front of my father and found myself at a loss of words. I tried expressing my concerns, but nothing would come out. I think my father could tell I was having trouble and said, "son speak from your heart, not your head."

"Yes father, well this is my third day of marriage and already I'm having trouble. Lily walked into this marriage by pure force, and I walked in happily. I didn't think she was going to be this difficult. She wants to fight over the littlest of things and I can't take it... last night she asked If I wanted to sleep with her...we haven't yet...i don't know what to do..." I said without taking a breathe.

"Marriage is a complex, yet beautiful thing... once your over the obstacles you will have a person in your life to hold on to forever."

"But she won't let me hold her... she hates me and everything I stand for because she didn't want to marry me and I just..."

"Things will work out how they are meant to James... you must be sympathetic"

"I have been more then sympathetic!" I interrupted.

He nodded his head slowly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Be patient, son. She will come around. You are a great young lad. She will turn to you when she needs you."

"Am I supposed to just sit around? That hardly seems fair. All I've gotten out of this marriage is trouble. I only have so much inner strength!"

"Strength is made by love and friendship..."

"But that's the problem! she doesn't love me and doesn't want to be my friend! I don't know how to make her."

"There is your problem, James. Don't try to make her to do something, but convince her and woo her into a friendship and, hopefully, later on love will happen."

I got up, tired of his endless nonsense and stormed out of his office. He had not helped my situation- just made it worse! Not only did I have to work out Lily, but now I had to work out my fathers advice. I felt my anger rising dangerously and wished I could talk to my friends. They would know what to do or we would go out and make some trouble. I was in need of the second one at this stage.

I stormed back into the room and looked to the bed to find Lily was still sleeping. I went into the bathroom to try and calm myself down by taking a bath. I decided to run it myself instead of taking the risk to of waking my wicked wife to get a maid.

_I understand I need to have patience. I do. However, how am I supposed to maintain my low supply of patience when all she does is try and push my buttons? Why couldn't she just help me out? Aside from that time in the meadow Lily has done nothing but argue with me! Now, I could take my fathers advice or force her to love me. Right now the latter sounds better. _

_--_

Lily's POV

I woke up in the bed alone but figured this was better than the way I had woken up yesterday. I lay in bed letting my thoughts take over. This was my third day of being married and I felt like nothing had changed except the fact that I now had a husband by my side. I always thought marriage was supposed to change my life, and I suppose it has in a strange way, but not an entirely bad one. I figured I'd be assigned duties for the palace soon, and James would get much busier with his own assignments, but aside from that, the only thing I lost was my family and maid. I wondered if I maybe spoke with James about Olivia, I could convince him to allow her to serve me here. Than I would have my best friend back. I loved my parents, but they were never around enough for me to get to know them, or to care whether I was near them or not.

I heard a splash from the private bathroom and knew that's where James was. I was surprised to not have noticed he was there before (you should add something like, with all the noise he was making). I dragged my weary body from bed to pull on a robe as I wondered how much longer my husband would take in the bath. I still hated thinking I was married to an unloving man I suppose unloving is the wrong word as he hasn't pushed me into anything, but to call one my husband is a big step, one that I have yet to get used too.

"I see you're up (this sounds so much better then what it was before)." I turned my head to see James standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching me and wearing much less than I would have preferred.

"You couldn't get dressed before coming out? You just had to come out in the nude?" I asked trying to cover the blush that was seeping onto my face. I felt my eyes roam his still wet, muscular chest and couldn't help admire his body. I turned away trying to get the image of his chiseled chest and parts out of my mind. It didn't work that easily.

"My fair lady, I have nothing to hide from you and, you, just as you have nothing to hide from me."

"Then you should not parade around out of respect of being in the presence of a lady. What if somebody walked in?"

"Are we going to go through this again? You are my wife. You will see me every day for the rest of your life, so get used to it dear. Nobody will enter OUR room without knocking- not maids, my mother, or my father- so there is absolutely no reason to worry about somebody barging in on me or you."

"That's preposterous James. I would never run around my room naked. Its just not ladylike. I know I am not the perfect lady, but I do have some standards!" I was still faced away from James and I hadn't heard any rustling so I figured he was still standing in the doorway. Boy was I wrong.

"What will you do if I demand you to run around stark naked?"

"I would have to disagree with you because it is very inappropriate." I felt something touch my arm and I turned my head to see James was now sitting behind me. He hadn't bothered covering up. I didn't like his closeness, especially not with him like that. Was this it? Did he finally decide to force me into sleeping with him_. _I stayed where I was so he couldn't see my fear.

"I would like you to do as I asked!" He whispered into my ear, sending small shivers down my back.

"What did you ask?"

"I want you to parade around as I am."

"Why?"

"Because you find it inappropriate for your husband to wear nothing and I disagree, so now we must get you feeling comfortable walking around naked."

"I am more then comfortable with my body. I have been told I am more pleasant looking than most."

"That you are."

"So there is no need for me to do as you have asked." I got up from the bed, moving away from James and dashed towards the bathroom to ready myself for the day. James, however, hadn't taken the hint and followed behind me.

"I will allow you your plea… for now," he said and left to get his clothes on.

I hurried through my morning preparation of bathing and walked out to see James waiting on the bed. I had figured he would have left.

"The queen wishes to speak to you about your new duties here at the castle during breakfast."

I nodded, walking past him. I secretly hated my old duties and I only hoped my new ones would be better, but I knew they would not.

--James POV

I walked out of the bathroom and saw her sitting there in her robe facing away from me. While we bantered away I only had half my attention on what the conversation was really about. I sat down behind her and asked her to remove her clothing, but I knew it was a dumb idea. My mind was running away with me at the close proximately.

I felt her shiver against my arm and had to push myself away so I wouldn't do anything I would regret. _At least she hadn't moved away_, was the only consoling thought I had. I decided I would leave her alone for a bit so as to avoid starting another fight.

--

Breakfast was stiff. I avoided my parents eyes because of my shameful behavior that morning. Well next time my father wouldn't be so cryptic- as if that's a way to calm an already impatient man. Still, I would need to prepare an apology for my father, and even my mother, for storming out.

Lily was told her new duties and my mothers voice droned on and on about them. I glanced over at Lily to find she looked completely bored, and was about to cut in when my father said:

"Laura dear, come now, give the poor child a break..."

"But she needs to know them if she is to perform them."

"Perhaps you can finish the rest of the list later, over tea maybe?"

"I really don't think that's practical, Joseph."

"Remember your place," my father commanded her in a deep voice.

That voice was the one that scared me... Father rarely used it, and he had only used it once on me. It had been when me and Sirius had accidentally created a fire in the throne room. It was probably the worst thing we've done and the one we served hours of punishment for; that was the day I truly understood the phrase don't play with fire.

"Yes" my mother said, her voice weak and low.

"James, I would like to see you after breakfast in my study."

"Yes, father."

I looked over at Lily again, realizing she had been surprisingly quiet so far. I nudged her with my foot but she ignored it and continued to eat the food I had put on her plate. I kicked her a little bit harder and this time she squeaked a little. I grinned at her adorable reaction. She looked over at me and kicked me back. It was funny to watch as her whole body moved with a kick that I barely felt.

I must of let a smile slip because she kicked me again. This time, instead of hiding it, I let a full smile come onto my face. Surprisingly, she smiled back at me.

It was the first true smile she had given me since meeting her and I felt something in my stomach flutter. I couldn't help it and I felt my own smile grow wider, if that was even possible. I felt my hope soar, but than drop instantly. I was getting so excited over one smile. It was progress, but I still had a long way to go.

I met my father in his study minutes later. I knew this would be about this morning and I had my computerized apology ready.

I knocked and was told to enter.

"James, please take a seat."

"If this is about this morning, I'm sorry my anger got a hold of me and I just needed to get out of here."

"Completely understandable. I remember when me and your mother were first married and I had a similar talk with my own father. He was a great man, but not a lot of help. He was very cryptic when I had asked."

I laughed despite myself. Here I had expected to have to give an apology and I was getting one!

"I cant help you with your marriage or wife James. That's between you and her and I can't help. It's your job as a husband and a friend to figure this out."

"I know. I just needed some advice, to help me get along with her."

"Yes, and I understand as I told you. I had the same problem with your mother. She wasn't a spitfire like Lily, but a quiet closed down girl. I didn't know how to get her to open up and accept me into her new life. I did it though and you will find a way to get into Lily's heart."

"How did you get her to trust you?"

"I started things off slow, allowed her to adjust and then slowly became her friend, her confidant. I won't claim to love your mother the way I should, but I do love her as a friend. To have one love in a marriage is enough- and not everyone gets that."

"What do you mean you don't love her as you should?"

"I don't love her as a lover. I love her as a best friend."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"The same reason Lily married you... I went in with my eyes open and I tried not to regret... I just needed you mother as a friend I wouldn't allow her completely into my heart, which is something I regret. I could have loved your mother, but I denied myself the pleasure."

"Why would you deny yourself something so special?"

" I was very business like when I was young. I wanted to become king and make a difference and unfortunately that came before anything else, and I chose work over love."

"Why couldn't you do both?"

"Because I wanted to much. I'm ashamed to admit that I wanted more power once I had power. I didn't have enough and I just didn't put the time aside to love properly. I don't expect you to understand James. We are too different, however, I do see you capable of love, and with Lily. She will be able to handle you and you will be able to calm her. Just give it time my son."

I nodded even though of some of what he said made no sense- but some did.I knew what I had to do- I had to become her friend like my father had with my mother.

"Now, enough about marriage. Go file the palace cases."

"Yes, father."

I walked into my own study, sat at my desk and looked at the huge pile of papers I would need to go through. I sighed, picking up the first folder. I read the first line over and over, but I couldn't take it in and realized I wouldn't get any work done.

I got up from my desk and walked towards the nearest bell to call a maid. She came rushing in seconds later and I sat back down.

"Bring me a brandy, tea and my wife," I ordered before she could ask what I needed.

"Yes, your highness," she said as she curtsied low.

I picked up the same folder again and flicked through the pages. I waited impatiently for the maid to return, mainly with my wife. I stood pacing back and forth on the hearth rug. A knock came at the door and I called for them to enter.

The maid entered with a tea set and my wife behind her carrying a bottle of brandy and a glass.

"Why is she carrying that? I told you to bring the brandy, not her!" I cried.

For some odd reason my temper flared, I couldn't handle it.

"JUST GET OUT!" I roared at the maid. She looked at me with a frightened look and fled the room.

I continued pacing as Lily watched me amused.

"You really shouldn't treat the help that way. I offered to help. She could barely carry everything," she said in a sweet voice.

I felt myself calm down a little at the sound of her voice, and my mind flicked back to the smile she had given me. Hell, she already had way too much control over me. I felt so helpless in her presence.

"She could have gotten another maid to help. You are a princess, Lily, and you deserve to be treated like one."

"Is that how you treat me? Like a princess?"

"I am your husband. I can treat you the way I want to."

"Your making no sense."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Have a drink, calm down a little... what are you upset about?"

I turned to look at her and found she had poured me a class of brandy without even noticing. I was grateful for her caring tone.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little antsy."

I took a sip of the drink and felt my muscles relax a bit. I didn't want to tell her the truth- that I was all worked up because of her. She was impossible and yet I felt like she should be near at all times. I couldn't have it that way and I knew that. She would need to attend to her duties and so would I- I just wanted to keep her in sight.

"Well, if your going to avoid what's wrong and your not going to talk, may I ask you something?"

I nodded my head and wondered what she would spit out. Probably some sort of break of our marriage or something silly like that.

"At my Father's castle I had this maid, and well, she was a good friend, and I was wondering if she could tend to me here. I know you said you'd provide my maids, but its just not the same without her."

This was not the sort of question I had suspected. A maid? She wanted me to get her a maid? I couldn't help but smile though this could come in handy.

"Only if you start to behave. I suppose we can see after that."

"What? That's how your going to decide?"

-- Lily's POV

I couldn't believe that's how he was going to make his decision. It was completely unfair! He didn't care whether I was happy or not, he just wanted me to be his good little puppy- to sit and be good and do everything he said. I wouldn't do that! He was my husband- he had power over me- but I had some rights.

I forced myself to keep a calm facade on my face and in my voice.

"You haven't given me a reason to give you a gift Lily."

I knew he was right. I had been nothing but horrible to him, but it was so unfair! I only wanted my best friend back, and since she was my best friend I suppose I could give it my best to behave until after she got here. I decided to lie to get what I wanted.

"I know James, and I am sorry. I was just a little...confused, you know?"

"I do know, and I've been just as confused as you, I'm sure."

I pondered this thought. I hadn't suspected he was confused. Was I selfish for thinking of only me when I walked into this marriage? I didn't even think what James might of thought or felt. I pitied him now, even though it was probably too late.

"I didn't realize you were having problems adapting as well."

"I'm not having problems adapting, I just don't get what's wrong."

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong'?"

"I mean that I want to care for you the way a man should care for his wife and you just won't let me."

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME... I'M NEW AT THIS!" My temper flared. I had kept it simmering inside since the start of this conversation and it had finally burst. Apparently so did his.

" I DEMAND THAT YOU LOVE ME!" He roared and stormed towards me.

I stepped back as my fear engulfed me. He kept coming at me though, and I could back no farther. The couch was behind me.

He stepped towards me grabbed me roughly by the arms and brought me close to his body. He crashed his lips down onto mine hard. I didn't pull away as his strength was too great and I allowed myself to kiss him back as to not raise his anger more.

I allowed the kiss to deepen before I pushed away. I wasn't allowed to go far as his arms still gripped my waist.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yelled, panicky.

My legs were feeling funny and I could feel my heart beating faster then ever. I was now even more confused. I hadn't really expected him to do anything by force, especially not to demand I love him. I felt his grip lessen and I pulled away, rushing out of the room.

A/N: Click and review for me. Chapter 6 is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Prince's Marriage**

A/N: This chapter was exceedingly fun to write. A lot of people have pointed out the switching between first person and third person, I am truly sorry about that and I re-read through this after my beta to make sure however I may not have picked something up. Anyways I think many of you will like this chapter so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing more then the plot.

**Chapter 6**

--James POV

I stormed out of my study full of regret. I was supposed to become her friend, not demand her love. I had just put myself back five steps and demanded something that couldn't just be given. Why was I so willing to let her in to my heart and she wouldn't allow me near hers?

I wanted to find her and make her understand, but I knew every time I tried it didn't work. My father said to take it slow and I went and did something stupid out of frustration, worry, panic, and desire. I wasn't going to last long if things continued to go this way. I would never get her to love me- I would never get her to trust me. I knew if I could we could become something great.

--Lily's POV

It had been two days since I had last seen James. He went to bed long after me, woke before me, and was gone before me. He was avoiding me and I was not too keen on finding him myself. The kiss had been addicting and toxic. I craved his lips but I just couldn't understand why. Sure he was a great kisser, but that was it- it didn't mean I liked him.

This was getting ridiculous though...two days of ignoring me. No, I hadn't agreed with what he did or even his demanding, but he was my husband. I was getting kind of lonely at night when I sat in my room waiting for him to return only to fall asleep and wake up alone. I knew I wasn't making much sense anymore, wishing my husband was around and yet claiming not to like him. It was possible, even after only 3 days of marriage, that I had gotten used to having someone to talk to whenever I wanted. Now I was always alone aside from the quiet maids who refused to have a real conversation with me.

I reached my decision. I was no longer going to let him ignore me. He shouldn't have kissed me and he obviously knew that, so I forgave him after two days of complete seething.

I found James in his study, working hard. I couldn't see what he was working on but it looked stressful if the frown on his face was any indication. With his hair messier than usual and his glasses pushed far up his nose, he looked very handsome.

"I brought you some tea," I said pushing forward the tray with the tea set on it. I hadn't known what else to bring.

"I don't drink tea," h_e_ answered without looking up at me, continuing to scribble away at his papers.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. I felt myself blush and was grateful that James was looking away.

Did he not care about the kiss? Was I wrong to think he was avoiding me because of it? What if he really was just busy with his duties? What sort of a wife was I? I didn't know what he preferred to drink and I didn't even know what his duties entailed. No wonder he was ignoring me.

"Should I ring the maid and get you something else?"

"No, but could you hold on a minute? It's important I finish this."

"What are you working on?"

"Just a minute," he said impatiently.

I sat there guiltily. I was supposed to be checking on the maids work right then and here I was waiting for him to finish his own work. I didn't like the idea so I walked behind James and carefully removed his glasses.

"Hey! I need those!"

"You can have them back after you have a talk with your wife."

James sighed impatiently and casually tried, unsuccessfully, to grab the glasses from my hand so he could go back to work.

"Alright, what do you want?"

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so mean?

"Can see without your glasses?"

James frowned. "Is that what you came in here to talk to me about?"

"No, I was tired of you avoiding-"

"Not everything is about you Lily. My duties here at the castle are hard and take time. I'm sorry I cant be with you all the time."

"That's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean than Lily? I just don't know."

I sighed. Why wasn't he getting this? How could I explain it without misleading him or even lying to him?

"I just wanted to know if you were alright. You haven't been sleeping a lot and haven't been at meals so I just..." I trailed off realizing I sounded like I cared for him- which I didn't

"Why would that matter to you?" James asked, his voice low.

"It doesn't. It just… you know… made me wonder…"

"Wonder about what?"

"Ugh! Why can't you just answer my question?" I said, my temper flaring.

"I really don't have time for this."

"Fine! I'll just leave you alone then!" I walked towards the door but before I could get there a hand grabbed mine. I looked up at James to find a twinkle return to his eye and couldn't help but feel my knees weaken.

He leaned down and gave me a slow kiss on the cheek, twirled me about and gave me a small push towards the door.

I left the study with a slight smile on my face. At least he wasn't mad at me any more and it was only on the cheek, so _I convinced myself it was appropriate instead of hating it._

-- James POV

I sat back down at my desk and sighed, content with what had happened between Lily and me.I finished my work and left to write a letter to my best friend, Sirius Black. Now more then ever I needed advice.

_Padfoot,_

_I need some advice from you, Mooney and Wormtail. Come to the castle tonight._

_Prongs_

-- James POV

"Alright guys. I called you all here because I need advice on my marriage."

"Whoa buddy, its been what? A week?" Sirius said in his bark laughter.

Sirius Black was my best friend, he had shoulder length hair and silver eyes that attracted a lot of female companions. My other best friend Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, and couldn't relate nearly as much to me as Sirius, had short blond hair and blue eyes. His face was covered in scars from an accident when he was little . Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, was a short and chubby boy who worshiped me and Sirius.

"No, worse. Its only been 5 days."

"Don't worry Prongs. We brought some whiskey." Sirius said cheerfully.

"What's wrong with it so far?" Remus asked.

"I started off trying to be nice and trying to become her friend, to gain her trust, and my father advised this, but on the third day I demanded she love me and forced her to kiss me. I just don't know what to do! She argues about everything and if I try to explain I sound worse and then I get angry and you know how I am when that happens."

"Yes we do," Peter said and laughed.

"My advice is take her and the love can come later on." Sirius said grinning.

"Padfoot, don't put silly ideas into his head! You know he'll do it," Remus chastised.

"I agree with Padfoot," Peter said.

"Don't listen to them Prongs. Get to know her and don't be in such a rush all the time. Try apologizing for your rashness," Remus advised smartly.

"Will you open this bottle up for me? Take a sip while your at it." I was passed the bottle of whiskey and soon three bottles were down. No longer was I worried about my wife or any other problem. I was with my friends having fun. That's all I needed to unwind and relax.

"What the hell is going on here?" A shrill voice interrupted the cheery surroundings.

I looked at the rest of the marauders to find them all gaping at my wife. I stood up as quick as I could without falling over and tugged Lily's robes shut.

"Whoa! What a knockout Prongs!" Sirius said.

"Uh, Lily- we're just sitting around relaxing and-"

"At two in the morning? Drinking whiskey? You decided, 'hey, my wife doesn't need to sleep! Lets be loud and get drunk!'"

"No, that's not what we-"

I could tell she was mad and I couldn't tell how drunk I really was. I tried recalling how much I had had to drink, but I couldn't remember a lot at that point in time. I hoped I wasn't slurring too bad.

"No. I try apologizing to you earlier and all you do is take revenge on me..."

"That's not what the plan was," Sirius put in to defend me.

If Sirius was anything it was loyal. If anybody said anything bad about any one of his friends, Sirius was right there backing them up.

"Oh? Who might you be?" Lily said in a cold voice.

"Sirius Black," he said as he stood up to kiss her hand. She allowed him to place a kiss upon it and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Meet Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.," I introduced, pointing to my other friends.

"I see, and how late were you planning on having this get together?"

"Uh, not this late," I said with a impish grin.

A knock came at the door and two people entered before anyone could grant permission. In walked my parents.

"We were just going to bed and we heard noises so- hey! I thought I told you three to stay away from here for the first month of their marriage?" The king said angrily..

"Yes your majesty, we're sorry. James called us to seek our advice." Remus apologized.

My father looked at me and frowned.

"Now that you've given your advice, you should leave."

"Joseph, they can't possibly leave at this hour. Its..."

"They will leave! They aren't supposed to be here!" My father roared.

I watched my three friends walk sluggishly to the door. I felt despair swoop through me as I was back to where I had started. With no advice I could follow and now with a mad father.

I sensed Lily shrink behind me and felt horrible for not warning her of my fathers temper. I took her hand in mine, trying to reassure her. My father left with a wave of his hand.

The room was silent with no one but me and Lily. Aside from this afternoon we hadn't been alone for two days. I grimaced. How mad was she? I hoped not too much.

I felt her let go of my hand and watched her blow the candle out before making her way towards the room. My feet trudge after her, unwillingly. Now that it was silent I could feel the warmth of the whiskey and knew I must wreak of it.

I watched Lily sit at the edge of the bed and waited for her to speak. I stood across from her, not sure whether I would get in trouble for sitting on the bed. I had been a royal ass lately and I didn't know how she was going to react to the new shape of things.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Huh?" I asked bewildered.

"Why did you kiss me the other day in your study?"

"Because I wanted to. No, that's the wrong word. I needed too."

"Why did you need to?"

"Because you've been driving me crazy. I don't know when I'm saying the wrong thing because it seems everything I say is wrong and then the next second your pulling me into a meadow and were getting along and then were not. Its all very confusing and I just burst."

"It had only been three days though!"

"Yes! Three nights of laying next to a beautiful wife I am not allowed to touch! Three days dealing with a who woman constantly hates me! I haven't done anything to deserve your hate. Maybe now I have, but I didn't then."

"I don't hate you," Lily said in a low voice.

"You don't?"

"No. I realized that today... I don't like you and I most definitely will never love you, but all together I don't hate you as much as I would like."

"And how are we supposed to have a happy, or even just a good marriage if you want to hate me?"

"I don't know... I didn't want to marry you."

"So we all know...but that doesn't change the fact that we are married. Hating me isn't going to make life easier so don't try wishing that it would. It's only going to effect your own happiness. You need to allow me to be your husband and I'll allow you to be my wife. I want to love you Lily... I want to be happy and I want you to be happy so why don't we just give this a fair chance?"

"I don't know how to be a wife and I don't know how to love you! Men are allowed to do things women are not. I am not experienced in bed and I have heard it hurts. I'm not ready to give that to you. I come from a world where women are expected to be the perfect everything and I don't know how to be perfect at marriage."

"I may be a man and you may be a woman, but that makes no difference because I haven't been married before. I don't know what I am doing anymore then you do. I don't want a perfect marriage- that would be too boring. I just want to give it a fair chance and we can work out the knots as they come."

"What if the knots are too big?"

"We'll figure it out than."

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"We can try and give this marriage a fair chance from here on out."

"Thank you."

Now I was probably the happiest man in the world. We had just solved our biggest problem. I just hoped she wouldn't change her mind by morning.

-- Lily's POV

I have no idea how he kept such a serious conversation while he was drunk, but he convinced me into trying to become his wife and not his enemy. What he said had made sense. When I said I didn't hate him it had confused me, but I realized it was true.

I looked up at James to find him staring back and I wondered if that meant we had to start right now. I sure hoped not. He hadn't slept much and I was worried he wouldn't be able to make it through this marriage intact.

After we had both settled in bed I wondered what he was thinking and if he was truly as confused as he had said. I knew I was confused, and I didn't think he was, but why the cold shoulder this afternoon? He did sort of apologize for that though, didn't he?

"James?"

"Yeah?" He answered in a muffle.

I could tell he was close to asleep and would need to broach the subject quickly.

"What were you working on this afternoon when I came and saw you?" I asked, remembering I was going to try to find out more about him.

"I was recording the acceptances to the ball."

"Oh. Shouldn't the queen do that?"

"Yes, but she prefers it to be a surprise."

"You mean she doesn't want to help?"

"Exactly."

"I could help." I wanted to help take the stress off of him, and more than that, I wanted to spend time with him. I couldn't tell what his reaction was after his speech.

"You could, but the ball is being held for you, so I'm sure it would be inappropriate."

"Oh."

"I m sure we can find something else for you to do."

"Thanks," I said, a smile touching my lips.

He fell silent again and I could hear his breathing steady and soothe me.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked before I could fall asleep.

"About what?"

I was surprised he had answered. I had imagined him asleep.

"That you wanted to love me and make me happy?"

"Yes I did." He rolled over to face me and tucked his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. I allowed my arm to rest on his arm and felt myself relax.

I fell asleep for the first time in years feeling safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Prince's Marriage**

A/N: The words for this chapter seemed to just roll out of my head, it was very easy to write. All the reviews were very much appreciated and had my brain soaring with new ideas, causing me to change my plot line a bit. This chapter is all Lily's POV and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 7**

Lily's POV

"I asked you to join me for tea today for a reason," Laura said crossly.

"Please go on," I said, attempting to be polite. Her tone made me nervous and I could tell this had something to do with James.

"Sugar?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her vain attempt of acting as if this was a social call.

"As you know**,** me and the King are leaving you and James for two weeks soon and I wanted to discuss how you and James are doing so far," Laura began in a business tone.

"We have fallen into a better friendship since the last me and you talked**,**" I said, trying to convince her with a smile.

"I see. So you have yet to fall in love with my wonderful son?"

"No."

Laura sighed and shook her head with a disappointed look on her face. I sighed in return at the dismal prospects. I could already hear her lecture in my head on accepting her son.

"Have you tried to give your heart to him?"

"No, but-"

"Stop it! No matter what you felt when you entered into this marriage, its no difference. Your married and you must learn to love him in whatever way possible. Whether that's as a friend or a lover, you must make him feel like you love him."

"I can't just turn it on and off like a switch."

"You can and you will, just like I have."

"You want me to lie to him? To make him believe I am loving him when deep down I know I am going to hate him more and more because of it? Wouldn't you rather me feel comfortable or even alright with my husband? No! All you want is for me to sleep with him and bring him an heir." I demanded, my anger rising to exceeding heights.

"That is exactly what I believe you should do."

My whole perspective on Laura was changing by the minute. At first I understood her wishes, but they were becoming increasingly stupid. I didn't agree with her wishes and refused to follow. It wasn't just unfair to me, but also James. How could she be so heartless towards her own son?

"You think that's fair to James? For me to pretend to love him? What happens when I finally burst and tell him everything? Your his mother! How can you tell me to lie and cheat your son? How do you live with such tainted notions?"

"I am not doing this to hurt my son! I am doing it for his happiness."

"His happiness? Is that what you really believe? Or what you want to believe? All your trying to do is push me in to love him when he's not even pushing me to do that!"

"Your playing with his emotions! Is that fair? Don't talk to me about being cruel to my son when everything I do is for his sake."

"How am I playing with his emotions? I told him from the start that I didn't want to be a part of this marriage and he fully understands how I feel."

"Does he now? He's willing to offer his heart, his life, his position as King for you and all you can do is blame him for everything. You kiss him before avoiding him for two days. Your no better than your great Aunt Fefe!"

I felt myself choke a little at hearing her bring up my aunt. Fefe was not somebody to be proud of. She was a whore until her dying age of 30, when she was shot for putting up a fight to stay in the brothel.

"You have no right to compare me to a fallen woman in my family! I am nothing like her and you would know that if you cared to talk to me more than about your son. You know nothing about me!"

I placed my cup harshly on the table and left the room. I wasn't going to sit around and listen to her talk to me with so much disrespect. How was I to control the actions of a family member I had never met? She was my father's sister, and had run away in her younger years and refused to return home. Everyone had tried talking her into leaving her wild ways behind, however she had refused countless times and eventually my grandparents had given up.

I couldn't help but allow my anger to turn into pain. Tears were welling in my eyes, but I batted my eyelashes furiously and lowered my head to keep them at bay. Passing servants walked by me and I waited until everyone was out of hearing sight before I picked up running towards my bedchamber's. I was halfway there when I realized that James might be inside and I detested the thought of him seeing my tears once again.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway with nowhere to run for privacy. I was missing home more and more. If I were at home, Olivia would be there to comfort me. However, I wasn't at home and I had nowhere to run. I felt my sorrow turn into despair. My knees were weakening and my heart was pounding. I was growing nervous. What if somebody walked down the hallway? The last thing I wanted was to be found by anybody. I looked around me to find a door or a nook to hide in. There was none.

I let out a loud sob and covered my mouth quickly, trying to quiet myself. Tears were flowing freely down my face when I felt a warm hand land on my shoulder. I screamed and jumped away before I turned around to take a look at the person who found me.

It was the last person I wanted to see. James stood there looking hurt and I realized my reaction to his hand was probably less then welcome. He must have seen my tears as he pulled me into a hug and I allowed him to hug me while I cried loudly into his shoulder. I pulled away from him after a few moments, but couldn't force myself to look him in the eyes. I didn't want to see pity or even sympathy. I didn't want him to see me weak after all the yelling that had transpired between us.

I was feeling unworthy of his attention and knew if I had looked into his eyes I would see sympathy. I couldn't face up to that, I wouldn't. Perhaps he knew what I was feeling, or maybe he just understood because he took my hand and started pulling me down the corridor.

"Come along! I want to show you something!"

I didn't know where he was taking me and I couldn't bring myself to worry. Somehow I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I found myself wanting to trust him. Tears were silently falling down my face, but I didn't brush them away, allowing them to fall freely down my already damp cheeks.

We approached a large spiraling staircase and I found myself dreading the long walk up. Crying always made me feel weak afterwards, and I usually don't cry for as long or as hard.

"Do you think you'll be able to climb?" He asked me.

I nodded despite my weakness. I wasn't about to let him down. He had been incredible considerate when he asked that. Not many men I have met would think to ask such a caring question. I didn't know if he cared about me, but he must have. I don't know why I was thinking about his caring about me, and I don't know the reasoning**,** but I wanted to believe that he cared.

As we climbed the seemingly endless stairs, I realized he still held my hand and I didn't feel the need to remove my own.

When finally we reached the top I was out of breathe and my legs were wobbly. I smiled after looking at the room we stood in. The sun shone through the many windows and bounced back off the stone walls. Walking towards the window you could see the castle grounds. A few house tops could be seen through the forest, and the trees swayed gently in the wind. The water from the lake glistened from the shining sun.

"Its beautiful up here!" I said in awe.

"Yeah. it is. I sometimes come up here to think. The stairs are a bit tedious, but its been my spot since I was a kid. No one ever comes up here and its perfect for seclusion. Your the only person I've brought up here."

"Not even your friends?"

"No I doubt any of them would be willing to climb that many stairs just to get to a nice view."

"Its more then a nice view! Its your spot, meaning its important to you. It should be important to them too."

We sat down on an old blanket that had already been up there. Neither of us spoke, we just sat there looking out at the scenery. I couldn't help but wonder what made him walk up those hundreds of stairs when he was younger- what compelled him to. For the second time that day he answered my unspoken thoughts.

"I was 8 years old and feeling trapped and stressed- well as stressed as an 8 year old can feel. My duties were growing by the day, and my mother was putting pressure on me to become a great heir to the throne. My father was never around to play games with me as all the others fathers did. I felt alone in the castle- I was only allowed to play with my friends once a week, and only for an hour. I wanted my own place. Even my bedchamber wasn't private to everyone- anybody could barge in and ask me this or that. I didn't want to help and I didn't want to be told what to do all the time. I was an adventurous little tyke and one day I just stumbled over to the north side of the castle, where not many people go anymore unless to air out a room, lest it create mold."

"When did you ask for your privacy?"

"I was 14. Me and the marauders were planning pranks in my room when suddenly my mother burst in without knocking. I wasn't happy at all. I was trying to have fun with my friends and she was barging in as if it was her own bedchamber. I reacted horribly, I told my friends to come back later and I yelled at my mother till my face was blue. It was a big day for me. Ever since then my mother has been on cautious waters around me. I don't know why she listened to me and it really doesn't matter**,** but I got what I wanted."

"Did you still come up here?"

"Yes, all the time. I love it up here. Its like being free from all the duties and the stresses of life. I would move my bedroom up here if not for the hundreds of stairs."

I laughed, trying to imagine someone trying to carry a bed up the stairs. He tapped my chin with his knuckle and grinned roguishly.

"There's the smile I've been waiting to see. Are you going to tell me what was wrong?"

I hesitated, I wasn't sure how he would react to his mothers words. However I felt bad for not telling him, after he showed me he trusted me. I should trust him too and allow him to see it. I just didn't want to hurt him by telling him what his mother had said. I didn't even know why it had upset me so much.

He must have seen my hesitation because his grin slowly evaporated. I felt instantly bad for making it disappear.

"Its not that I don't want to tell you. Its just…I don't want you to get mad about it."

"I promise I won't get mad."

My heart was telling me to tell him the truth, to trust him. My head was telling me to keep quiet, maybe even lie to save him the stress. I didn't understand why I was protecting him the truth, but I figured he must have liked me somewhat and he deserved the same respect from me.

I told him everything- from the first conversation with his mother to the one I had just had. I watched his face for any emotions he might be feeling, his face remained blank. I paused after telling the story and felt ridiculous for crying over such a silly insult.

He didn't say anything for several minutes, and I found my curiosity growing. Would he think I lied? Or maybe he would get mad despite his promise?

"James?"

"I knew she loved to butt into other people's business, but I had never thought she would take it this far."

"Its fine. I was just in need of a good cry and that was what set me off."

"It's not fine. She's asking you to love me. I am sorry you had to put up with this. I will have a talk with her."

"No, don't. Please."

He didn't answer me. Sitting there at the top of the north tower I was relaxed, I lay back and sighed.

I didn't want him to talk to his mother, it would sound like I had ran to James to turn him against his own mother. I didn't want her to have more leverage against me. I wasn't going to help her win this game. No I would win, and this was my battle against my mother-in-law.

I watched James stand up and stride over to the window, looking out about the grounds.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, my voice low.

"I was thinking that you don't want me to talk to my mom about leaving you alone on the subject of me, but I know I have to, to solve future problems, or else she'll never stop. I know my mother. She is too strong willed when determined. I want to talk to her. I'll only tell her to stay out of our marriage."

"You can't do that. It's my battle to fight!"

"Your a princess- my wife, my friend, and your a woman. You will not have a battle to fight while I live."

"I didn't tell you so you could take action for me. I am my own person and I can do what I need to deal with your mother."

"We're the royal family. We shouldn't be fighting each other."

"I know. I am sorry."

"Lily relax, you haven't done anything. My mother is the problem and I will talk to her because as much as you want to believe its your own fight, its our marriage and that involves me. I'll take care of it. Now we best go down for dinner, or someone will come looking for us."

I didn't answer him. I knew he had a point and I didn't want to get angry or yell at him right then. I knew he had my best interests at heart, so I allowed him to lead me out the door. I smiled as he took my hand as we ran down half the stairs. I giggled a little at the feeling. I was feeling free and happy. I couldn't be more relieved that we had found a little peace. James turned and looked at me, with a huge grin on his face. His eyes were twinkling and I was amazed at his change of mood so quickly.

We slowed down halfway down the staircase, both breathing hard and feeling like little kids again. When we finally reached the bottom of the staircase, a maid stood their waiting.

"I thought you said nobody knew you went up there?"

"Nobody does. She must need something on this side of the castle."

We walked by her and she curtsied low, turning her head so I couldn't get a good look of her face. Something was up and I wanted to know what. Why was she standing there? Why didn't she look at us or ask if we needed anything? Out of my peripheral vision I saw James glance back, a confused expression covered his face.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The king must have known something was up as he did not try to make conversation. Just like every other meal, James got my plate and filled it, however, this time he didn't get what I liked, but everything I disliked, which confused me. Not once had he done so horribly in preparing my meal. He must have been distracted as his own plate remained untouched.

I attempted to eat the mushroom soup, green beans, and fish. The bread I ate whole heartedly enjoying it for every bite, as it was the only thing I could enjoy in my plate.

Just before dinner was finished James spoke up.

"Mother, I was hoping I could speak to you after dinner."

"No. Me and your father have plans at the Geogetons."

"Send them my regards."

"Perhaps we can take tea tomorrow."

"Tea will be fine."

Nobody spoke after that. After dinner I went to James's study with him and helped prepare for the ball.

Lists were made, invitations were sent out, chefs were considered and than tossed. We worked for hours, and eventually, all that was left was my dress.

James told me he had sent a letter out last week for Madam Malkins to come and fit me for a dress.

"Pick any one you want, no matter the price. This ball is for you, Lily, and I appreciate your help, but I still want you to enjoy your time. Every high standing family will be attending and I want you as happy as possible when they meet my wife."

"Just because I'm new to the kingdom doesn't change me. I'm excited for the ball and I will enjoy it with or without a top of the notch dress. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, my sweet."

"Have you thought any more on the Olivia subject?" I asked quietly, thinking now would be a good time as we were getting along famously.

"No, I haven't had the time. I promise you I will think about it."

"Oh," I sighed, disappointed.

"Now don't go and start yelling again."

"I wasn't planning on it, but don't you ever care about what I want?"

"What you want? Why else am I going to extraordinary lengths to plan a ball for you?"

"Is this ball for me, or for your mother?"

"My mother? How is this for her? Don't take out what she's done on me. I don't deserve that! I'm not her."

I sighed. I didn't want to prove him right and start yelling, but I could feel my body ready myself for it. Instead, I left the room in a huff. Just when I thought we could start getting along, when I was finally warming up to him and thinking he was a decent man, he had to go and get selfish again.

If I wanted to be honest, I would know he wasn't being selfish and I was being unfair, but at the moment I didn't want the truth- I just wanted something familiar. Today hadn't been the best day on my emotions and I could feel them all fighting inside of me. I only hoped tomorrow would be less stressful.

As I climbed into bed I found myself looking forward to meeting Madam Malkins and picking out a dress. Hopefully that would comfort me enough to get me through the ball. I missed home, even if my parents were never around for me. It was familiar a place. I had grown up there and had been there my whole life. Now I had a husband and a new castle to get used to, not to mention my two in-laws, but I knew I would get through it. I just needed to handle my emotions better. I was already doing so, when I left James in his study without yelling like I'd wanted to.

I heard James come into the room and I sighed quietly. I knew I should apologize, he had been nothing but nice today, but I figured it could wait until morning, when I knew my emotions would have had a nice rest. I wasn't up to anymore emotional upheavals.

I felt him sit on the bed and then lay down. He didn't say anything, and neither did I. The truce we had made the night before felt like it had never been made. I dreaded that we backed up a step- I didn't want that. Even though I was a little up with him, I didn't want to go back to fighting with him constantly.

I didn't want to snuggle into him. That would send him mixed signals, saying I wasn't mad, but I was. How could I let him know I still wanted to be friends without also saying I wasn't a little ticked off at him? Being married was hard work- something I obviously haven't got the hang of yet.

For the third time that day he read my mind. He moved over and wrapped an arm lightly over my waist. I felt myself inhale my breathe and hold it at his touch before slowly releasing it. I was slightly confused that he was getting to know me so well. How had he been able to read my mind three times in the same day? Maybe he wasn't reading it but feeling similar towards me? Definitely a mystery I would like to know, however, asking him might be weird. What if he didn't know what I was talking about? I was going to watch out for any more signs in the coming weeks.

I let myself fall asleep with the warmth of his arm on my waist, comforting me into pleasant dreams.

--

I was sitting in the drawing room looking through a book of designs and fabrics. I looked through the entire book admiring certain pieces, but nothing I wanted for myself. I was growing agitated and panicky that I would not find the perfect dress in time for the ball.

"Don't worry Mrs. Potter. Come. Lets measure you for some of the outfits James has picked out for you. When we're finished we'll look through the second book."

I stood up and let her usher me into different outfits. Madam Malkins turned me about, measured me head to toe, shoulder to arm, wrist size, waist and bust- everything. I, however, was lost in my own thoughts at being called Mrs. Potter. I hadn't been called that since the wedding and it was incredibly weird. I hadn't expected it- rarely was I called by my name. With being princess I was usually called by my title. Not wanting to point out the rude manners I decided to let it slide.

"That'll do, look through this. I know I'll have something you'll love."

The second book contained more spectacular dresses than the first book. Halfway through the book I found the perfect dress. It was green with little white bows adorning the sides, two ribbons, one green and one white to wrap around the dress and into my hair. The bodice was tight, the neckline scooped low, and the length would extend to my ankles.

"This is it!"

"That will look lovely Mrs. Potter."

"Please call me Lily. You are going to make me look wonderful, are you not?"

"Yes dear. I will be back next week with your outfits and this marvelous dress. Have Mr. Potter send the money to my shop. Have a lovely day."

I couldn't help but feel my excitement soar. The dress was perfect. I only hoped James would like it as much as I did. I went to find my maid and try and talk to her about suitable hair styles for the perfect dress.

After an hour of contemplation, my hair was draped up in curls perched at the top of my head, a random ribbon was wrapped into it. I was going to look great for the ball, and afterwards, all of my problems would be gone, as the queen would leave for two weeks. That was just another reason to look forward to the ball.

I ran off to find James to tell him the great news. I didn't think he would care, but seeing as I had no one else to run to he would have to do. I smiled as I ran into his study to find him hunched over some documents.

"What're working on?"

"I'm making a deal with King Loy for a trade of grain."

"He was made King already? I thought that wasn't to happen for another 2 years at the least."

"Yes, but his father became violently ill and the outlook's not looking too positive for him."

"That's horrible! Why haven't I heard about this before now?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Its been the talk of the kingdoms."

"Have we sent our regards?"

"Yes. My father took them there personally."

"Is that where he went before?"

"Yes. Did you pick out a dress?"

My dismay of King Loy's father vanished in a second as I remembered why I had come to find James.

I sat down in the chair that faced him and smiled widely, earning a smile in return from James.

"Yes! That's actually why I came to find you. Its marvelous! I can't wait until you see it."

He grinned widely and I felt my heart melt. He really was handsome. Funny how I hadn't paid much attention to it before.

"Tell me what it looks like?"

"No, I can't. I want it to be a surprise- but this is the hairstyle I'll be wearing with it."

He stood up from behind his desk and touched a piece of my hair. "It looks very pretty. So you came to tell me that you found your dress, but not what it looks like?"

"Yes! Oh, but its perfect! I promise."

"That's wonderful, Lily, but I really need to finish this clause. Could we talk about this later?" He gave me a small kiss on the cheek and pushed me lightly towards the door.

"No. You'll get it all out of me and it'll ruin the surprise."

He laughed as I walked out the door and down the hallway, content that things were finally looking up.

A/n:Review :D:D


	8. Chapter 8

**The Prince's Marriage**

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I am sure many of you will be shocked. Were almost at 10,000 hits. Keep reading and reviewing :D:D.

Disclaimer:Own the plot and thats all

**Chapter 8**

--Lily's POV

I stood at the top of the long tall curving stairs, hiding behind the corner to remain unseen. I was waiting to be announced, so I could descend the stairs and I only hoped I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself. Any minute now I knew that moment would happen- I could see it in my minds eye, walking down the stairs and tripping on my dress. James would be watching from the bottom as planned and wouldn't be able to catch me in time. God only knows how bad the injuries would be.

I had never had a whole ball dedicated to me before. My mother wouldn't allow me to be courted, knowing she was to marry me off without my consideration. At the time I thought she would give in and allow me to be presented into the society as a lady looking for her husband, but I was denied time after time, even though I thought I had a chance- until I was told I was to marry James and all my dreams jumped off my balcony.

Everyone must be here, I decided as I heard the king clear his throat loudly.

"Welcome my friends! Welcome! Please help me in welcoming my new daughter-in-law, the wife of my only son, Lily Potter!"

I felt my stomach clench with anxiety as I moved from my hiding spot and started my descent down the stairs. I didn't look at the decorations, only at James face, hoping he could somehow give me the strength and grace I needed to make my way to him. James looked so devilishly handsome in his attire that it took my breathe away, and I realized what a fine man I had for a husband. His shirt clung lightly to his chest, his pants were tight, his shoes shiny and his jacket draped across his broad shoulders in an elegant fashion. I could feel my cheeks burning. I held my smile in place but avoided looking at the crowd. From my peripheral vision I could see people milled around the ballroom. I ignored them with every fiber in my being. Only a few more steps and I could take James arm, he would lead me through the evening, and I would no longer be the main center of attention- except when it was time for James and me to dance, but James would be there, so I could depend on him then.

I reached the bottom of the steps and James offered me his left arm, which I gladly accepted, letting out a long breath. I hadn't realized I had been holding it until that point and James smiled down at me as he lead me to our table.

"You did great," he whispered to me as he pulled out my seat like a gentleman and sat beside me after I'd lowered myself into my chair.

I could only grin as people approached me. They asked me questions, told me of my beauty, and wanted details about the wedding. I told them what I could, accepted the compliments and congratulations and smiled. When they had left me alone, I could finally breathe and took the chance to look around the ballroom.

The stairs had white lilies draped around the banisters, and the walls looked as if they were made of gold. The center pieces on every table were bunches of lilies. All in all it all looked very elegant. I couldn't believe the amount of lilies in the room, and all the garland was intertwined around the tops of the ceiling! It was breathtaking. I wondered if James thought of the decorations.

"Would the newlyweds share this dance for us?" Came the king's loud booming voice, knocking me out of my awe.

James stood and offered his hand to me, his handsome grin on his face. I couldn't help but feel my knees go weak. The band started to play the first dance of the evening, soft and soothing, as James lead us to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone stood around the perimeter watching us and I was extremely glad my mother had drilled dance lessons into my head.

The dance was carried on without a hitch. James's hand on my waist guided me in circles, spun me when the right moments came, and made me feel much more graceful than I had ever felt in my life. Looking into his eyes, there was something different in them that night, though I couldn't place exactly what that change was.

We danced until the music ended, and other couples made their way onto the dance floor for the next song. James and I didn't leave the dance floor, however. I felt as if I was in a deep trance where there was only James.

He lowered his head near my ear and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he shocked me by saying, "You were right. I do love the dress. It looks quite fetching."

I smiled up at him, but before I could answer someone had come up behind James and tapped his shoulder.

"I was wondering if I might have this dance with your new wife James?"

"Er- alright." I could see the hesitance in his expression and patted his arm before I was swept into the gentleman's arms. I watched James walk away, trying to listen to the man that now held me while I let him lead me around the dance floor.

--James POV

I walked slowly to where I could see my friends, thinking about how much I had loved watching Lily walk down the stairs and accept my arm. It felt absolutely wonderful that we were finally getting along, and watching her mingle with all of society had shown him a different side of Lily that he hadn't been aware of before.

Dancing with her had felt right, but then Mr. Fielding interrupted. I didn't trust the man- he was known for his affairs and I only hoped he wouldn't try any moves on Lily. I didn't know how she felt towards me, but surely she wouldn't cheat on me. Then again, she had repeatedly said that she didn't want to marry me…

I sat down next to Sirius and Remus, but I wasn't sure where Peter was, nor did I really care. I wasn't much in the mood for talking anyways. I knew my friends would want to talk though- I had barely spoken to them in the past two weeks and I knew Sirius enough to know the boy worried about losing his best friend.

"What's wrong with you Prongs?" Remus asked, always was the observant type.

"Mr. Fielding interrupted my dance with Lily, and you know his reputation."

"You just danced with her Prongs! Can't you give her up for one dance?"

I sighed, knowing I was jealous. I just wanted Lily all to myself though, what man wouldn't? I wanted her to love me, care for me, want to be around me, and enjoy talking to me. I wanted everything Lily had to offer, and maybe that made me jealous, but the Marauders would never understand. None of them were married.

"You guys looked happy out there," Remus acknowledged with a knowing grin.

Maybe Remus would kind of understand my position, after all he was the one I went to when I had any kind of emotional problem. This feeling of dejection was irritating me- it wasn't who I was.

"Yes, but I don't think that would really matter if she wanted to have an affair. Where's Peter?" I wanted to change the subject- to get away from the topic of Lily and all of the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm me.

"She's already tired of you?" Sirius teased insensitively.

I knew he didn't mean to sound rude- if Sirius was anything it was loyal and I knew he'd always been there if his presence was needed.

"Peter went for a cigar," Remus answered, shooting Sirius a glare.

We, thankfully, fell into silence, with even Sirius sensing my bad mood. I felt even worse for pushing my friends away. They were always there for me, and I was treating them horribly. I silently promised that I would make it up to them later.

-- Lily's POV

"I'm Mr. Fielding."

"Lily Potter," I said, not trying to make conversation.

All I could see was the sad look on James face as he walked away. I didn't know why it mattered so much, but I couldn't get his expression out of my head.

"How long have you been married?"

"Two weeks," I answered.

"Oh. Not long. I, myself, am fresh out of the church. How did you enjoy your wedding night? I haven't heard any rumors on his majesty, but if he doesn't satisfy you should make sure to send for me."

I stared at him aghast. What kind of degenerate was he?

"I fear that is not your concern, Mr. Fielding."

It would be rude of me to just walk away from him, but I could feel every nerve in me want to give into the impulse. I may not love James, but no one deserved to be cheated on. I could even admit I was starting to like James, even if it wasn't in the romantic way everybody wanted. At least I knew he would never be like Mr. Fielding.

"Don't worry love, you'll send for me. They all do."

"Excuse me, I think you may have gotten the wrong idea of what occurs between a husband and a wife, and I will not be disloyal to my family."

I felt him tighten his grip on my hand and panic seized me until I realized I was in a room brimming with high class society and Mr. Fielding couldn't do anything whilst in the ball room.

"A lady doesn't speak like that."

Anger flared in me just as the band paused for a moments break and I quickly stepped away from Mr. Fielding. I couldn't believe the confidence this guy had! To think I would willingly sleep with him, when I haven't even slept with my own husband! Then again he didn't know that, nor would he hear it from me.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you, however I think it is time that I find my husband. Have a pleasant evening," I said crisply before I walked away.

I approached James a small smile tugging at my lips, happy to be back in his company again. He sat with his two friends who had been in the room the other night, looking extremely agitated. I looked forward to meeting these men and hopefully becoming their friend as well, if it was alright with my husband- after all if they meant something to James, I assumed they would be around a lot.

"Here she comes James, Your dream come true. She even came back after the one dance instead of galloping off on you. That's a good sign," I heard the black haired fellow say to James and I felt myself blush.

James raised his head and a smile replaced his frown. I felt my breathe catch as I walked closer and he rose up to meet me, relinquishing his chair for me to sit in, as a gentleman would.

"Is everything all right James?" I asked, while his earlier expression tugged at my mind.

"Yes, Perfect. How was your dance with Mr. Fielding?"

"Dreadful," I sighed truthfully.

James laughed and I knew I had answered correctly. Maybe I wasn't such a bad wife after all.

"Sirius Black, James's best friend. So we'll need to get along," the black haired fellow with gorgeous cheekbones interrupted us, thrusting himself into the conversation.

"Nice to meet you Sirius Black. So you have a big influence on James than?"

"Yes."

"Great. I know who to come to when I need help convincing him to get things my way."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "I m pretty sure you could do that on your own, but if you can't I'll be more than happy to help you, your majesty."

"Ignore him," The sandy haired man said with amusement in his voice. "I'm Remus Lupin."

I could tell I was going to like these men. They were charming and funny- something I could deal with. I glanced up to see James watching us, a pleased expression covering his handsome face.

"Nice to meet you Remus. Will you two be around quite often?"

"Absolutely. We're a package deal."

I laughed. "I wasn't told that when I married him."

"I don't know why he wouldn't tell you. We're his best attributes!" Sirius joked.

We talked for awhile more before James lead me back out onto the dance floor. We danced for a couple of songs until we were interrupted by another man, and the night continued in this manner. I couldn't remember ever feeling so happy in my life- until I saw Severus Snape walk into the room.

The right side of his face was covered in a black bruise and he slightly limped, so I rushed over to him, trying to hide my pity.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I am alright?" He replied coldly, walking past me.

I looked around for James, finally spotting him near a table heaped with different drinks. I rushed over to speak with him.

"Oh there you are!" He announced upon my arrival.

"What happened to Severus?"

"I had to punish him."

"You did that to him?"

"Yes."

I looked at him unable to comprehend what he was telling me. He did that to someone? It felt like I was seeing him for the first time and I backed up away from him in alarm. He tried to grab for me but I dashed away, wanting to stay as far away from James Potter as possible.

I danced with many other men that night until the ball began to die down. I no longer had anything to protect me from my violent husband, meaning I would have to face him soon. After exchanging pleasantries with all of the guests and saying goodnight, I walked to my bedchamber. I was scared of what I would find out, but I needed to know why he did what he did, no matter why he'd done it.

James was already waiting there when I walked in.

"Lily," He said when he looked at me.

I stood in the center of the sitting room and sighed, "Why did you do that to him?"

"I didn't do it personally and he needed to be punished for speaking of the king in such ways. You know the law. He should have been killed, but I wouldn't break my promise to you."

"So you just had him beat to a pulp?"

"What else was I to do?"

"NOT HURT HIM!" I yelled.

The frustration was eating me up inside. I didn't want to be married to this disgusting monster of a man. Why couldn't I just stay unmarried until I found the one I love?

"Your being unreasonable," He cried angrily. From the tone of his voice I could tell he was getting ready to explode, and I tried quench my own anger, but couldn't.

"You could have warned him this time, and punished him next time."

"I can't do that! Word would get around and then we'd have too many punishments to hand out. Besides, Lily, it's the law. He knows he'd not to speak of the king in such a manor. That was his warning," James refused approaching me quickly.

"PEOPLE SAY THINGS OUT OF ANGER THAT THEY DON'T MEAN!"

"WELL YOUR ALWAYS ANGRY! DOES THAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT?" He stepped closer to me and before I could move backwards, I saw his hand approaching my face and the world was already turning black before I could comprehend what had happened.

--James POV

I looked down at my unconscious wife and almost cried at seeing her laying helpless on the floor. I had never hit a woman before. I don't even remember thinking I was going to, it just happened. I vowed to never hit a woman again. I was disgusted with myself, how could I do that? And to my own wife!

I picked her carefully up from the red rug and walked towards the bedroom where I gently placed her on the bed. Covering her with blankets, my anger had quickly vanished and sadness was replacing it at an alarming rate. I sat on the end of the bed and felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

What kind of man hit their wife or any lady? I couldn't deal with this. I walked from the room, refusing to look back at my unconscious wife. I was too disgusted with myself. How would she ever learn to love me now?

I had no one to go to for help. I was too ashamed to tell any one. I only hoped Lily would forgive me. From what I knew of her, I knew it was an impossible expectation.

A/N: Review :D


	9. Chapter 9

**The Prince's Marriage**

A/N:Okay possible my shortest chapter :( I don't know what happened, I m here trying to create longer chapters not shorter ones, I'll make up for it next chapter. Anyways I m sure many of you will like what happens in this chapter. THANKS to all my reviewers who leave me their very important opinion of my story, it's what keeps me going and updating every couple of weeks, anyways I hope you all enjoy :D.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the simple plot :D.

**Chapter 9**

King's POV

"What's wrong, Laura?" I asked my pacing wife.

"Oh Joseph! I'm worried that girl is going to ruin our son!" Laura cried, upset seeping into her voice.

"I thought you liked her? In fact, if I remember correctly, you pushed for this marriage."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not really," I admitted, and Laura snorted in response.

"She's so selfish! I feel bad that we're leaving James with…with… with an uncaring little child!"

"James likes her,"

"NO!" Laura yelled. I watched her take a calming breath and listened to her try again. "He cannot. We can't leave. It would be disastrous. She'll hurt him."

"James is a big boy."

"We can't let him like her. We have to put a stop to this Joseph!"

"There is nothing that we can do. They're married."

"We'll see." Laura murmured and walked from the room, leaving me slightly worried. It was important that I talk to James about telling Lily to be wary around his mother.

This was just what I needed- more problems to solve.

-- James POV

I walked towards my father's office, wondering what he would lecture me about. I knew I was slacking in my duties, but I was distracted and couldn't focus on the tasks at hand. I knocked lightly, hoping he wouldn't answer, but also knowing that he would, seeing as he had summoned me.

"Come in James." I opened the door slowly and walked into the room, dragging my feet.

"Hello, father." I said politely.

"Your mother has been acting strange lately and I must inform you that she isn't as fond of Lily as she was at the beginning of your marriage."

"I'm aware of that. She has been saying some pretty foul things to Lily and I must speak to her about them."

"She does it out of love for you."

"I know father. She's always babied me, hasn't she? It's time she seems that I'm a man now."

"Be easy on her, son. She isn't used to you being married and misses her baby. I will talk to her while we are gone."

"Thank you."

"How are things with Lily? The last time we spoke you were seeking advice."

"Not the greatest, to be quite honest father. I've done some things I shouldn't have. We have agreed to be friends, well that was before..."

I looked into the king's eyes hoping he wouldn't ask what had happened, though I knew he wanted to. He only nodded and looked down at his desk.

"Son... marriage is tricky. Please don't expect to understand right away. It takes time, and you have the time. Remember that James."

"Yes, father."

"Now I'm told you are slacking in your duties?"

I had hoped that he wouldn't bring up my work and wanted only to speak to me about Lily and my mother. I tried to quench my disappointment at being faced with the conversation I didn't want to have when I'd thought I'd gotten out of it.

"Yes, I apologize. I have been a bit distracted and can't focus."

"Try a little harder, won't you?"

"Yes, and I will see you in the entrance hall for the farewell."

I stood up from my chair and walked to the door, eager to get out of there before he brought up anything else that I didn't want to be faced with.

"James!" The king's voice sounded old and weak, something that I was accustomed to hearing.

I turned around to face him, only to see him looking old and displeased.

"Love can win. Please don't make the same mistakes as I have."

I nodded and left the room, wondering if my dad had been in love with someone before he married my mother. I knew he did not love my mother- he had told me before, but did that mean he gave up on love?

I couldn't think of this right now. I went to my sanctuary and hoped everybody would leave me alone until my parents left.

--Lily's POV

I awoke to a pounding headache and remembered the night before- James fist hurling towards me. I sighed and sat up. I was still in my dress and my hair was still coiled up. I rang the bell to have a maid sent to me.

I looked into the looking glass and could see a bruise across the right side of my face- large, blue and ugly. I sighed, thinking this wasn't going to look good. I just hoped I didn't see anybody until the swelling went down and James wouldn't be held responsible.

"What can I get you, your majesty?"

I turned around to see the maid standing there waiting for her orders. As she saw my face she gasped and I went to hide the bruise with my hand.

"Draw my bath and bring me some tea."

"Yes, ma'am."

It didn't take long before my bath was ready, and the maid helped me strip the previous nights gown from my aching body.I slipped into the warm water and felt all my sore muscles drown in the liquid heat.

After bathing and tea I was ready to go to breakfast. I dreaded having to face the King and Queen, knowing they would see the damage when I appeared to say my farewell in the entrance hall.

I walked in to the dining hall and found Laura and Joseph there, but no James. I wonder where he was. Neither commented on my face and I was secretly glad. I didn't want to make James look bad, but what else could I tell them? I could hardly come up with a suitable lie. We made idle chit chat and I wondered whether they already suspected what had happened.

"Could you come see me after breakfast Lily?" Laura asked me, and I nodded my head. I noticed the King shake his head lightly from beside her.

--

I sat with Laura drinking tea after breakfast, knowing she had more to say on my marriage. I didn't understand why she wanted me to love James so much. Other then him being her son, it was none of her business- it was our marriage, not hers!

"How are you Lily?" She asked, and I scoffed lightly.

"Fine, thank you."

"I didn't see James at the table. Did something happen between you two?"

"No. He must have been caught up in some sort of business."

"It's not ladylike to lie, Lily."

Laura seemed to surprise me every time we talked. How could she openly call me a liar?

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You know you deserved it!"

"Deserved what?" I was slightly shocked by her outburst.

"The mark on your face. Apparently James agrees with me and is tired of waiting. Personally I had hoped he would of done something sooner. Marking your pretty face may teach you a lesson. I hope it does, for your own sake." She seemed unusually cold to me, and it made a shudder travel down my spine.

I felt my jaw drop. I wouldn't let myself cry. She had won last time, but not now. I would not give in, no matter what I was feeling.

"I had hoped we could be friends Laura, but I see your going to make that impossible for us. If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would stay away from my marriage." I said in a crisp tone, keeping the tears locked inside as best as I could.

"I'm only trying to help, dear."

I could smell the lie coming from her, it was so strong. I could see it in her eyes. How could she be such a horrible person? How James turned out half decent I couldn't imagine. By no means was James perfect- he gave me proof of that, but he had been in a blind rage. Laura was just plain spiteful. To think, when I met her I thought she would be my rock! I guess I was just a bad judge of character.

"Now who lied?"

"I think this tea time is over. I must go get ready for my departure," Laura said, and I could tell she didn't like the way I'd stood up to her instead of crumbling.

I couldn't help but feel triumph run through me, I had won that round, but I knew she would return with an even bigger fight.

-- James POV

I stood, unhappily, in the entrance hall beside my wife. I had wanted to stay away, but manners called. I couldn't stop looking at the evidence of my rage. The power I had put into the swing was disgusting. She was a woman and I couldn't believe my disrespect!

I know I couldn't get into trouble for the punishment, but I felt as if I should be hurt in return. I said I cared about Lily. If that were true, why had I hit her? Anger or no anger I wasn't going to agree with my actions.

I turned to my parents to wish them farewell, though my mind was nowhere near my body, stuck on what I'd done to Lily the previous night.

"Do enjoy your trip, father. Mother." I shook my father's hand and hugged my mother. Stepping away I saw Lily hesitantly say her farewell with a hug for the King and the Queen.

I couldn't help but notice the tension in her shoulders as she hugged my mother. I felt guilty I had been a bad husband for the two weeks we'd been married. Remembering my father's words, I tried to relax. It would not help if I tried to rush things like I had been doing. I needed to give Lily space and that's exactly what I would do.

I walked away from the entrance hall without a word after my father and mother left. I didn't deserve somebody as caring as Lily. Even though Lily had been nothing but mean so far, I knew deep down what kind of a woman she truly was. I went to my sanctuary to give myself and Lily space, that's all we needed at that point.

**A/N: Review for the story :D:D:D:D**


	10. Not Quiting the Story, Just Pausing

Hello Dear Readers

I have gotten some wonderful reviews for the last chapter and this is not a note to say I am finished writing the story. In fact about a week ago I got two reviews and they motivated me to write my next chapter. Obviously I wanted some music and downloaded a CD so I could write and listen at the same time. Well my CD was burned and my computer froze; now it won't start. So the next chapter might take me a little bit. I hope to buy a new computer, although I have no idea when this will happen, I am heartbroken that I have lost all my previous work. The story will go on though and I hope you all will be here when I can actually sit down and write the next chapter. When I do get around to it, I promise to write chapter after chapter and send them to the beta right away.

Thank you so much 

Amy

P.S The CD has two songs that don't work, was it worth killing my computer defiantly not .


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long, i thank everyone who reviewed and showed me how much this story made to them. now that i have a new copouter i can write omre often. enjoy the chapter as i have not much to say but thanks again and REVIEW:d

The Prince's Marriage

Chapter 11

Lily's POV

I watched my husband walk away from me, I hesitated, was I supposed to go after him? What if he didn't want my presence? I mean how would I feel? Embarrassed that I had let anger reach its boundaries and I did nothing to stop it, obviously I wouldn't be proud but he couldn't exactly block himself off from the world, he was a prince after all. Which was probably a good thing for him and for me, I didn't know if I could live a life with just myself to talk to. Stepping forward I decided it would be me who made peace, I mean wasn't that part of the wife's job that he had been complaining about since our marriage?

Walking swiftly and trying to avoid tripping over my long skirts I was able to catch up to James' long strides, placing a gentle hand on his arm I realized I had changed in the last two weeks since our marriage. I mean at the beginning I would not have done anything to cause him to stay let alone try to stop him, hell I would have been happy to see his back walk away from me. James looked down at me and I found myself speechless, I shouldn't have stopped him I mean what was I supposed to say? It's not your fault… it kind of it was his fault, sure I was yelling but it's not like I had meant to promote it. Taking my hand back from his arm I sighed and looked down, I saw his hand reach up and then drop. His feet started walking away; I looked up in time to see him round the corridor leaving me all alone in the gigantic entrance hall. The smell of failure hung strongly in the air.

Sitting on the grand stairs of the hall I decided it wasn't worth it, I would fix James' guilt and then leave it at that, I would no longer try to help him, I mean people you hated didn't do something like that for you so why should I? I mean I hate him right? Of course I did just remembering the forced marriage was enough to force myself off the stairs, I would write mother and then go down for dinner. I wasn't going to be a coward, if James' wasn't going to show I would find him myself. It was only right to, he had to eat and I had to get this over with so I could go back to completely hating him again.

Settling down in my chambers, I sat at one of the elegant writing tables. It was about time I wrote home, perhaps I would also write to Olivia she had to be missing me by now. Hopefully they both wrote back quickly. Instead of thinking about what I would write I let my feelings thoughts and everything pour into my letter.

_Dear my darling mother_

_Being married isn't as bad as I had envisioned, it is very stressful and full of emotions I haven't quite learned to understand quite yet. I know it's only been two weeks since the marriage but I do miss home dearly. I have started duties which I am sure you would be happy to know are very similar if not more then what I had there at home._

_James is well, we are in the middle of a learning curve, I feel as if I had grown and I want to help with this learning curve. Although if I was being honest with you mother as you know I always am I have decided this is the one and only time that I plan on helping out James or our marriage. However at the point I hate to sit here and watch him sink into doubt._

_As for his mother Laura well we haven't been getting along fantastically I have tried being the mature grownup child you have raised, however she acts more like a child each time she tries to talk to me. Which has a fair few times, every time explaining my duties as a wife and that I should love him and express all feelings with him, being completely honest and on and on about my duties to my husband. I ask this question out of curiosity and a need to know, do you love my father? Have you always been honest with him? When exactly did you complete the marriage, we have yet to do so and let me be the first to assure you there is something wrong with me. I don't want to give myself to James however I feel as if he should want to and that I am not good enough for him…_

_Anyways mother I miss you dearly and I hope you and father are well. Do write back to me._

_Sincerely your loving daughter_

_Lily_

Feeling better already and I decided writing to Olivia would feel even better as I could go more in depth and tell her why it was bothering me. Knowing that my mother would think my letter foolish and I would be lucky to receive a reply at all. Either way I knew Olivia would write me, she had promised after all.

_Dear my greatest friend Olivia_

_It has been a dreadfully long two weeks; I do hope you fair well. I am at a cross between well, confused, and horrifically emotionally of late. I have never considered myself a hysterically person although since arriving that's all I feel about myself. Have always been aware of my easy temper and have even tried quenching since arriving, however these often do not help me later on in the day when I am ready to burst and usually do._

_James isn't nearly as bad as I had spoke of him before my leave, although he is by far the best person for me, I feel like we could be friends, and that's all I want from him. Although we have yet to completely complete the marriage if you know what I mean and I daresay that you do. The other night I even tried to bring it up however I left feeling ugly and bruised even though he had not touched me in any inappropriate way. I fear that he will lose his temper as he had last night and decide that it's the right time. Although I have learned that James isn't nearly as barbaric as other men I have met. Example at my welcome ball a Mr. Fielding who simple implied I would cheat on my own husband for him, and that all the wives do so._

_Marriage has been tiring and I am glad I was able to wait until I did to get married, I do hope you wait. I fear you will no longer love me anymore with a new family to take care of. I wish you could be here with me, as I miss you dearly, I miss home really. But I hope to visit some day and when I do I hope to see you._

_Love Always_

_Your best friend_

_Lily_

Sighing I quickly reread through my letters before placing a seal on an envelope, I would send them in the morning, for now I had to get down to dinner. Walking through the halls I wondered anxiously if James would appear for dinner. Walking into the entrance hall I felt a weird sensation hit my stomach something that felt like disappointment wash through me as I saw the room empty but for the servants and maids. Sitting down I waited for the bell to be rung to signal dinner time, this was where I would find out if James would show or not. Even though if he didn't show I planned on finding him and explaining how I felt on this matter and so on. He would walk away feeling great if I could help it. Then I would butt out of anymore of his business, including Snape. A grown man should be able to take care of himself. It happened all around the world and I couldn't force James to understand the righteous way to do things. It wasn't my loss but his; I would just learn to have to block it out.

Just then James walked in, he seemed to tense up when he saw me, I smiled slowly and nodded towards the chair where his father usually sat. we were in charge now, meaning he would need to sit across from me, as he moved to sit down, I realized this wouldn't help as then he would need to look into my eyes and that might make him uncomfortable.

"No wait don't sit there." Said I as I quickly jumped from the chair and pointed to the next chair, so he would no longer have to look into my eyes at all. In fact the centerpiece could block our view of each other, what could be better? Maybe a little bit of view on my part wouldn't be too bad, however you couldn't have everything could you?

James didn't stand up to reach for my plate to fill it; instead he picked up his own and filled his own. Placing little bits of things on his plate, much less then he would usually take. Feeling guilty about his guilt if that even made sense I stood up and took his plate gently away from him, I looked at and then looked at the table, adding more of everything already on the plate. Smiling at the confusion on his face, I walked around the long table and placed his plate gently in front of him. For the first time since we had been married I felt like a wife, and a pretty good one at that.

James picked up his fork and started to lift it to his mouth, I watched him a huge smile on my face which I tried to cover with a sip of wine. I saw him swallow and I couldn't help but feel proud of what I had already accomplished, it may look like nothing to everyone else, but I felt internally I had walked a long way. As if I was finally meeting him half way as he had asked me too. Except now he wasn't reaching the other half, it was life he closed down, well that didn't matter I was reaching and I knew he would reach too when it was right.

Starting to eat my own food I decided this would be the best time to talk about something casual, getting him comfortable seemed like a good start. Then I could bring up the argument if that's what I was going to call it. Clearing my throat after another sip of wine I spoke.

"Feels strange without your mother and father here doesn't it?" I said deciding this would be a good neutral topic.

"hmm." Was his reply which I took as a yes?

"Do they travel a lot together?"

"No they do not." James said stiffly.

Becoming fed up with the less than talkative James, I decided I would have to skip the comfortable talk and jump right to the problem.

Taking another bite of my food, which I wasn't really tasting, I tried to look thoughtful even though I already knew my next subject.

"It wasn't your fault James, I haven't been very reasonable since I have arrived." I said as diplomatically as possible.

"That's no excuse what does that say about me? Who a woman let alone their wife?" he said a solemn look replacing the guilt.

"you get to decide who you are… you tried something and you don't like it so don't do it again, it's your choice of what you do and what you make of yourself." I said pleased with my logical answer. However James was not as he stood from the table and left the room. Leaving the room lonely.

Finishing my dinner I went to look for James, his plate of food in my hand, he had barely touched a thing. Deciding to check the north tower, I was sadly disappointed to have walked all the way up the stairs to find the room completely empty. Knowing he would not go to our chambers as there would be a chance I would use that as my own sanctuary. Checking his study next I was relieved to see him lying on the sofa his head covered with his arms.

Placing the plate on the table and moving an old rocking chair towards the couch, he looked up. He must have been shocked to see me as his eyes read bewilderment.

"You should leave." He said softly.

"Not until you finish your dinner, a man of your size needs to eat, just like anyone else needs to eat."

James sat up and looked the plate I grabbed off the table as I spoke; I sat back down in the rocking chair holding out to him his plate.

"I don't feel very hungry."

"That's enough now, all day you have been evasive and quiet, there is no need, you have expressed your guilt with your actions, and I see that you're a good man. Otherwise this would not bother you."

"It doesn't matter Lily I hit you and that's all there is to it, there is no excuse."He said sadly.

"Now stop talking nonsense, I may not know you the very best but I know that you have been nothing but gentle with me since I have arrived, we haven't even completed the marriage because of your gentleness, you'll handle your anger better next time as now you are more aware."

James shook his head, I was starting to lose hope what did I have to say to convince him he wasn't the only one at fault. Deciding to change my tactic I tried again.

"How many woman have you hit?"

James looked up surprise I could see his mind trying to understand the question, thinking it a trick question.

"I haven't-"

"Exactly." I said brightly. Before I could quite think through my next action I leaned forward slightly and let my lips cover his in a gentle kiss. I could feel his reluctance at first, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, my upper body reaching across the length to reach him. I could feel his resolve weakening and I felt myself smile into the kiss, which he started to return.

Feeling oddly safe in his arms I allowed him to kiss me till I couldn't breathe, when I finally pulled apart he looked, not solemn, not guilty and not confused, he looked completely dazed. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression, making it clear I was okay with this, I leaned forward towards him again and this time he came half the way as well. The kiss took my breath away; it was gentle, passionate, and beautiful all at the same time.

A knock interrupted our kiss; I pulled away as Snape entered the study. His face was still bruised but I looked away before I could see any other injuries, if I was too be ignoring it then I would have to cease to see it. Without a word being spoken, I heard the door close and footsteps walk away.

Turning back to the sofa where James sat I couldn't help but feel my face heat up; I had meant to help him, not kiss him. Realizing my huge mistake, one that was very misleading in many different forms, I turned away as he leaned forward; lifting myself from the chair and meaning to walk away and out the door. However now it was him who placed a hand on my arm. His huge hand wrapped around my small wrists as he pulled me against him.

"No!" I said simply and he released his hold on my arm, I hugged him lightly. He hugged me back, it may not have been the way I had planned on helping him, but it seemed to have worked and that had been the goal hadn't it?

"Let's go to sleep then." James said and he lead me to our bed chambers where we fell asleep peacefully, each of us on our own side of the bed, like every other night we shared a bed.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: Sorry this took soo long, between crashes and other silly life things its been hard and a long time. ill try to do better, but right now i have no guarentees as i no longer have my own computer and must use the family one, so to sit down for a few hours will be rough, but teh nevertheless this story will continue till the end. trhanks for all the reviews and i hope ur not too angry for this long awaited chapter. :D

The Prince's Marriage

Chapter 11

James POV

I rolled over in bed as I tried to escape the light. Burying my head under the pillows, I could hear the fire dying. Realizing that the maids had not stroked the fire yet, I sat up to do so myself. I felt the cold air hit my bones as I crossed the room, a very unpleasant sensation. When I looked up I was surprised to see Lily sitting on the rug by the fire. She wore no more than a light nightdress and I wondered why she wasn't freezing. She was staring into the fire, not moving, and I wondered what she could possibly bethinking about.

I grabbed a robe from the bathroom and sat down next to her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. As I looked at her beautiful face I realized I would be more than happy to look at her for the rest of my life- every curve and line of her face seemed to fascinate me. She was gorgeous. I wanted to know everything about her, and I wanted her to know me just as well. I watched her while I waited to hear what she was doing.

When she seemed ready to talk she took a deep breath and looked back at me, returning my unwavering gaze.

"You must be tired James. It's still early," she said softly and I couldn't believe she was thinking about my sleep intake and not her own. It shocked me to realize that I cared more about her getting enough sleep, rather than my own rest.

"Why are you up?" I asked, trying not to sound too domineering.

"I couldn't sleep. It happens sometimes- when I don't want to think about things…when I block them out. I don't know what it is this time though. I don't know what I'm blocking out," Lily admitted.

Nodding my head, I turned towards the fire and tried to figure out what the appropriate response would be to an admission like that. I decided to stick with the most obvious. It seemed to be the best.

"Do you miss your old home?" I asked, trying to be understanding, but inside I couldn't help but worry- I wanted her to consider her home here, with me.

"Some things I do, yes. I miss Olivia. She was my best friend. And I miss my mother and father- even though they were never around, not as much as parents ought to be anyway. I wrote to them today. I can only hope that my mother will respond, but I'm sure Olivia will."

"Do you think that this, here, could ever be your home?" I asked her, trying to sound casual.

I had to know the answer. I needed it, but I didn't want her to know that I was worried.

"Possibly. You could potentially be a very good friend. At home I had Olivia, but there were always boundaries that she tried to stick to. I know you like to remind me there's nothing that I can't share with you, but I don't agree. However, I know you want to be friends and I'm willing to compromise."

My heart soared. I tried to push it back down to its original position in my chest, but it refused to settle. Trying to keep the smile off my face was just as hard, but I finally managed to cover it with a slight cough. I turned back to face her to see she was looking at me, and I gave her a small grin.

"You can ignore what I said about there being nothing between us. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to," I responded.

"I think I know that, and I always have," she said, turning back towards the fire.

We sat there in silence. I had nothing to say so I simply watched her watch the fire and couldn't help but let my smile grow every now and again.

"Please stop," she suddenly said.

"Stop what?" I wondered, totally shocked she'd spoken.

"Stop staring at me. I'm nothing special to look at, so just stop it."

I could tell how my face must've looked. I was utterly astounded! I picked up her hand carefully and rubbed my thumb back and forth across her smooth skin. I hesitated before I answered, trying to get the words absolutely right. I was going to allow her to see inside my head- tell her just how much I thought of her- how much I loved her.

"Lily, you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen! You have life, spirit, intelligence, and beauty. You're the most graceful, sweet, caring, and thoughtful girl I've ever met. There's just so much to you! Your face amazes me. The soft curve of your lip, the fire behind you eyes, your soft hair flowing down your back like a red river. You speak to me Lily, in everything you do. Every move you make catches my eye, and I know that you are anything but ordinary. You are everything a woman ought to be!"

I looked up from out entwined hands, she had her eyes looking into the fire, her eyes were watering and all I wanted to do was wipe them away with my sleeve, but I let them sit. Hoping something- anything- of what I said would get through to her. Suddenly she pulled her hand from mine and got up, she ruffled my hair and smiled sadly down at me before leaving the room. I heard the door close quietly and I knew she left me for now, waiting like always.

I felt terrible, I had just been rejected was never a pleasant experience. I sighed as I got up, knowing I wasn't going to be able to sleep after this, and I rang the bell for the maid.

Lily's POV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Did James just tell me how much he cared for me? It hadn't seemed like he thought of me as a friend, which was the way I thought of him. Yes, I had enjoyed the kisses we'd shared, but that didn't mean anything- it was nothing more than a kiss. I said he was a good friend and I had meant it, but what I was supposed to do now that I knew for sure he liked me in a different way then I liked him? Maybe this was what I had needed to revaluate. All I knew for sure was that he deserved someone who could love him back.

I wasn't that girl. I wanted true love, not forced love, but was it really forced? I mean, sure, I had hated him at the beginning, but now I could see he was a decent guy. Could I fall in love with him? The way everyone wanted me to?

I worked my way towards the library where I read poem after poem after poem. I wanted to understand love more, and did I want love? Of course everyone wanted love, but was I ready for love? Everyone needed love to fully appreciate life. One poem in particular stuck with me.

So often when I am embracing you,  
it seems that you exist in this world  
only because of me and I exist because of you.

It's not easy to wander in this world  
and not lose one's way,  
but the greatest happiness of all  
is in giving joy to one's beloved.

And if the king can have his throne,  
and if the bird can have his spring nest,  
and God can have his heaven,  
then I, my sweetheart, I can have you

I wanted this. I wanted to feel loved, and I knew James was offering that even if he had not said it aloud. I knew he could and would treat me as his sweetheart. He'd take care of me if ever I was sick, he'd sit by me if ever I became ill, and he would try to make me happy. I had no idea how I knew all this, but I knew James was offering me his love and, honestly, who was I to refuse? I was married to him after all and married people come to love each other in different aspects in time. I would love James one day, and as for now I wouldn't deny my love from him. I would be my best for him, because that was what he deserved.

I would care for him. I would allow him access to any part of me. I realized how difficult I had been in keeping him and myself from happiness. It was time I sacrificed more for him, as I know he was more than willing to sacrifice anything for me.

I made my way to the dining hall for lunch, and when I arrived it was to see that James was already there. I smiled at him widely. There was shock on his face at first but he quickly composed himself and, like always, he jumped to ready my plate. I smiled knowing now why he did this.

"Anything specific for you today?" He wondered.

"Anything you pick is fine," I answered softly.

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him all through lunch. He fascinated me, with his giving nature, and I sighed. I wished more than anything that I could love him fully from that moment on instead of waiting for it. It took me only a moment to realize that a part of me did love him. He was a fantastic person and as a friend I could love him, for now.

Lunch was a happy affair where wine flowed, and conversation ran smoothly. We drank tea in the garden afterwards, before James departed for his study to get some paperwork done. I watched him go before I went back to our chambers.

Waiting on the bed were fresh undergarments, and a pretty sundress. Although it was almost winter, I had asked the maid to set this out for me. Tonight was going to be it. I would allow him to touch me.

This wasn't just for him, it was for me as well. I was curious as to how it would feel. I had heard it was painful, but pleasurable at the same time. This was a concept I couldn't grasp- how could something feel good and bad at the same time? Besides, James had waited long enough. Most men, even gentlemen, would have taken her innocence the first night, with or without permission. James deserved this and I was determined to give him what he deserved.

When it was time for dinner I went down in my green sundress and fresh garments. I had freshly bathed, added some rouge to my cheeks for color. It took me more than a few calming breaths before I could enter the dining hall, my hands shaking slightly with nervousness. His eyes sparkled as I walked in, and I could sense him looking down at my inappropriately shown legs. I smiled, and he served my dinner. Once again the conversation between us ran smoothly.

All too soon dinner was finished, we drank our tea, and I couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. I knew the longer I waited the more my nerves would build. With this in mind, I walked across the room and took his hand gently in mine before placing a gentle kiss upon his wedding ring. He was shocked at this, but a grin appeared on his face nonetheless.

I pulled him towards me, and he came without complaint. I walked towards the door, pulling him by his hand, which was still enclosed in my own. We walked quietly to our chambers, without a word uttered. Once the doors were closed I walked into the middle of the room, and he followed. I dropped his hand, and as we stood two feet apart, I realized he wasn't overly sure what I wanted. the one time I wished he could make this less awkward, he was clueless. With more confidence than I actually felt, I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I reached up on my tip toes and gently placed a kiss on his jaw, working up towards his mouth. His reaction was slow, but when he finally realized what was going on he pulled me into a deep kiss, grabbing my hair in a gentle twist...

He stopped kissing my mouth, and nipped gently at my neck. I knew right then and there that I wanted him. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything. I wasn't sure why I had been so clueless, but the kiss was melting every resistance I'd managed to think up. His left hand came down from my tangled hair and grabbed my breast roughly. I moaned, and it seemed to only provoke him more.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could feel his erection through the thin fabric of my clothes. He lifted my dress to find my undergarments, and he removed these with ease and a carefulness that I wished he would abandon. I wasn't a china doll.

I held my breath as his mouth took one of my nipples. His tongue licked and sucked expertly, making me cry out his name quite by mistake. He walked me backwards until we fell backwards onto the bed and he hesitated for only a moment before his mouth returned to my breast.

I threw back my head as one of his calloused fingers stroked the nub of my womanhood and then plunged inside of me. He was losing some of his patience, the movements of his finger becoming rougher and rougher, and I liked it. His mouth left my breast then, and he was kissing my lips again. I moaned into his mouth as he shoved a second finger into me, and I lost control, needing to feel more than just his fingers.

"James, please," I cried, pleading.

I didn't know exactly what I wanted him to do, but I knew I wanted something, and he would cure the throbbing ache that was now tormenting me.

He met my eyes with his own and I could see he was willing to stop, that he would wait for me if I had changed my mind, but I shook my head and grabbed at the waist of his pants. I felt his fingers pull out of me, leaving me longing for the feel of him again. I watched him struggling to undo his pants hastly and pull them down, then his hand stroke the length of erection before he positioned himself over me. The head of his manhood circled my wet center.

I heard him groan, and I looked up at him. My green eyes met his hazel for only a moment before he pressed himself inside of me. My eyes teared up for a moment, and I bit my lip. It hurt, but only for a moment. As the pain dulled away, I once again felt the familiar heat of our hips pressed together, and him buried deep inside of me.

James thrust in and out, and I could not stop myself from crying out his name in my ecstasy. I held fast to him, holding his shoulders tightly with my hands, trying my best to meet each his thrusts with my own. He groaned into my ear as both of our breathing became rough and raged. I hit my climax first and he followed not far behind.

Afterwards, we laid in our bed, both of James' arms wrapped around me, and never had I felt safer, more content, or satisfied in all of my life. I now understood what had been meant by 'pain and pleasure.'

Feeling drowsy, neither of us spoke, or moved. We simply fell asleep the way we were, wrapped in each others arms, our limbs and torso's stuck together with a mixture of need and sweat.

Throughout the night one of us would wake and start it all up again, and I wished this could have happened a month ago. I felt free and doubted I would ever get out of bed again. When James looked at me, I could see the twinkling happiness in his eyes and I knew what had put it there. I had made my husband happy, and in the process, myself as well. Not a bad day's work, if I may so say myself.

_*Poem- My sweetheart by Jonathan Townsend_


End file.
